A knights Devotion RoLu
by Stinglu
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia a normal country girl. One day 5 knights come and tell you that your a "Princess" and that you are to return to the palace with them. You have choosen Rouge, but will Rouge fall in love with you and return your feelings or will Rouge still be in love with his first love? Will Rouge be able to leave his painful past and move on to a relationship with Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_***You may skip the prologue if you read it in my other story of A Knights Devotion!***_

This story is from the game A Knight Devotion from Voltage Inc.

I really this game so I wanted to write a story about it, but with Fairy Tail.

I got this inspiration from one of the stories called Pirates In Love

from the author called ChuChu43. Check her story out its really good.

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Here's the prologue -

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

Italic is like when the narrator speaks.

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

_~Lucy's P.O.V~_

_In Kanai Villiage in the Kingdom of Fiore, the stroy of my life begins here -_

"I'm going to deliver the flowers now. grandma!" I said.

"Alright you be careful now!" Grandma replied back to me.

"I will! Here we go.."

_I need to take these flowers to Miel's tarvern..._

"Hi, Lucy! May I come play at the flower shop today?" A girl asks me.

"Sure. Why don't you come around 2:00?" I replied back to the girl.

"Yaaay! All right! Oh! Natsu wants you to buy him some sweet rolls on the way home!" The girl says.

"Okay. Tell him I will, and to be patient!"

"I will!" The girl says.

"Good afternoon! I have a flower delievery for you." I say to Miel.

"Oh, Lucy! Thanks for always going out of your way." Miel says to me.

"You're welcome! It's my job, after all!"

**SLAM!**

"Did you hear Miel? The king has collapsed at the castle!" The innkeeper says to Miel.

"What!? Really!?" Miel replies back to the innkeeper surprsingly.

_The sudden news spreads throughout the tarvern. It seems there are some customers who have already heard._

"Yeah, One of the men staying at my place says the king has gotten very thin." The innkeeper says.

"What? I heard he got really fat!" One the customer says.

"Those stories completely contradict each other!" I say.

"Don't blame me! No one in this village has ever even seen the king!" The innkeeper says back to me.

_Thats true... Most of us in this little country villiage will go our entire lives without ever seeing the king... I wonder what he's like... I have some extra time today. Maybe I'll stop by the library on the way home and read about him._

"Oh, but first I should buy Natsu his bread.." I say to myself.

"Hello" I say to the baker.

"Oh, Welcome! We have some new sweet buns in today from a town called Jukushin!" The baker says.

"Really!?"

"It's not filled with the regular red bean paste. It has sweet potato inside!" The baker tells me.

"Wow. I've never heard of that..." I said.

_Natsu loves sweet rolls with red bean paste, but I bet he's never had this kind before!_

"May I have 2 of them, please?" I ask the baker.

"Coming, right up" The baker replies.

_After I finish shopping. I decide to take a shortcut to the library. Which is located on the outskirts of the village. The unpaved path is dim and gloomy even in the afternoon. If only the library was closer. I could go there more often... but it's rather far away..._

"Grrrrr!"

_What was that sound...? I look up in surprise to find myself completely surrounded by wild dogs. The dogs look ferocious, with slobber dripping from their mouths, and glinting red eyes... W- What should I do? Could they be after the bread?_

"I need to hurry and get rid of it!" I say to myself.

_But suddenly, the wild dogs zero in on their target and all rush to attack me at once!_

"Kyaaah!" I scream

_Just then. I hear the neigh of a horse, and a man wearing a splendid cloak blocks me from the wild dogs!_

"What is a pack of wild dogs doing here..? You don't belong here. Go back into the mountains. Now. Good dogs." The gentleman says.

"Howwwl..." The wild dogs howled.

_Intimidated by the man's stern voice the wild dogs run off and disappear into the forest._

"Are you all right, Miliady? Are you hurt?" The gentleman asks me.

"N-No, I'm fine." I say back to him.

"Very good. You cannot let your guard down with dogs, or you shall risk getting gravely injured." He says.

_A gentle smile appears on his elegant face. Oh my... he's like a prince i read about in fairy tales as a child..._

"Oh, that crest... Are you a knight from the palace?" I ask him.

"Yes. You're very knowledgeable." He says.

"Oh! I saw it in a book once... Thank you so much for saving me." I say.

_How could I thank him?_

"Please take this flower..." I offer the flower to him.

"This.. I never expected to recieve such a beautiful flower. Thank you for your kindness." He says to me while taking the flower.

_The knight smiles graciously and pins the flower I gave him to his cloak._

"What are you doing? Let's get out of here. Sting! I'll be done with the first chapter by the time you're finished!"

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Rouge." Sting says to the other guy name Rouge.

_Oh! He's wearing a crest too... That must mean he's a knight as well..._

"...What are you staring at?" Rouge says sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh, pardon m-" I say.

_Before I can finish speaking the knight called Rouge points a gun at me! What!? Is he going to shoot me?_

**BAAANG**

_A sharp splitting sound rings out and the remaining wild dogs let out a scream._

"Did you shoot them!?" Sting asked Rouge.

"Of course not. Just wanted to scare them. See? They're running away. If you're gonna get rid of wild dogs you gotta do it right Sting." Shion says.

"You're right. Forgive me. I owe you." Sting says to Rouge.

"Excuse me... Thank you too. Sir... please accept this flow." I say to Rouge.

"It's not a big deal. You don't have to thank me." Rouge says

"Come now Rouge. The lady is trying to be kind. Accept it graciously." Sting says to Rouge.

"...Thanks..." Rouge says to me emotionlessly and taking the flower.

_The knight accepts my flower with an annoyed look on his face._

"The dogs might come back again, so please be careful. You should only take well - travelled paths that beasts would avoid." Sting tells me.

"Yes. I will! Thank you very much." I say to Sting.

_I bow my head deeply and the knights .. That's the first time I've ever met real knights. They're so dignified...Completely different from normal people! ...Hm? Something fell... It's a coin... with a crest I've never seen before. This is were the dogs were wondering around before, wasn't it? This coin and those wild dogs...I wonder if they're connected somehow..._

"Natsu! The most amazing thing just happened to me!" I say my friend Natsu.

"You can tell me after I get my lunch." Natsu says.

"Sorry, sorry. Here you go." I handed Natsu his lunch.

"...What is this? It doesn't look like my usual sweet rolls with bean paste." Natsu said.

"It's a new kind of bun with sweet potato inside. Can you believe it?"

"Hmm... So? What happened?" Natsu asks me.

"You'll never believe it! Just a little while ago I saw REAL knights from the castle!" I say happily.

"What..?" Natsu says surprised by what I just told him.

"And not just one of them, but 2 of them! Its the first time I've ever seen a knight. They were so cool. It's unusual to see them out her in the country isn't it?" I tell Natsu

"..."

"...Hey, Are you listening to me. Natsu?" I saw when no respond came from him.

"When did you see the knights?" Natsu suddenly asks.

"Mm.. Before I went to the library. So about an hour ago.. Maybe." I answered him.

"So they finally came... I didn't expect it so soon." Natsu says quietly.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" I ask Natsu.

_Suddenly we hear the sound of a woman screaming outside._

"What was that?" I asked out in surprise.

"Idiot! Stay inside!" Natsu says to me, when I was about to get up from my seat.

**SLAM!**

_Natsu went outside to check._

"..."

_W-Who are these people...? A group of creepy men dressed in black robes suddenly enter the blacksmith shop._

"Are you Lucy?" One of creepy man in a black robe asked me.

_How do they know my name?_

"...Must be" Another one of them spoke up.

"All right. Come with us." The black robed man said to me.

"But.." I say to them.

_One of them tries to grab my arm when suddenly Natsu picks up a sword nearby and stands between me and the men in black!_

"What... Natsu?" I say to Natsu.

"I'll buy some time. Run away." Natsu says me to me.

"But.."

"Go on! I can't let them take you!" Natsu says to me.

"O - Okay..."

_At Natsu's urging I open the back door and run out of the blacksmith shop._

_*Pant.. pant..* W-Who are those people!? And how did they know my name?_

"Found you." The robed man says.

"Aah!" I scream.

"We've been searching for you everywhere and here you are in this little village." The robe man says to me.

"S-Stay away from me!" I yell at him.

_T-this isn't a joke... I can't let him get me! I quickly took out the remaining bun from my bag and throw it at him, but.._

"Ridiculous.. You think you can attack me with that?" The robed man says.

"O-Opps..." I say quietly.

_Just then. I notice a crest on the man's robe. Thats the dame crest that was on the coin I found. Do these men have something to do with those wild dogs? The man in black takes a bite of the bun and tosses it into the air. Suddenly..._

**SHOOMP!**

_An arrow pierces the bun, and it falls to the ground!_

"W-Who's there?" The robed man asks.

"Over here. Silly."

_Oh! Up in the tree!_

"Ah-ah, Don't move, because if you do I'll shoot you right between the eyes." The man with the bow and arrow says.

"B-Bastard.." Says the robed man.

"I told you to stop. You must not value your own life. Well? Next? shall I shoot your head to let some air into it? or should we out it off for another day?" The archer says to the robed man.

"D-Damn it.." The robed man says.

_Irritated the man curses and runs off._

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The archer asks me.

"N-No. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." I say to the archer.

"...Hm..." The archer suddenly says.

_He grabs my chin._

"T-That hurts.." I say to him when he grabs my chin.

"...That's it?" He says.

"?" I look at him confused.

"Is that all the thanks I get? I was expecting more..." He says to me.

"I-I can give you a flower from my family's shop." I replied to him.

"That's not what I mean. I'm talking about the kind of thanks a woman can gve." He says.

"Gray. Stop wasting time with nonsense."

_Hm? Who is it now?_

"Aaahhh!" I suddenly screamed.

_Why am I being picked up like a piece of luggage!?_

"Get on your horse. Gray, We're going to see Lady Mavis." Says the scary man carrying me.

"Yes. Commander Rufus." Gray says to the scary man named Rufus.

_Are these men knights from the castle as well?_

"E-Excuse me!" I say to Rufus.

"..."

"A-Are you going to put me down?" I ask Rufus.

"...Pardon me." Rufus finally says.

_The knight called Rufus finally lowers me onto the horse's back._

"It might be uncomfortable to ride this way, but please bear with it. This is the safest place for you." Rufus says.

"...I understand." I respond to what Rufus had just said.

_He's really intense, but doesn't seem like a bad person._

"...Is something wrong?" Rufus asked me.

"N-No..." I answered him.

_The look in his eyes is just a little scary. The knights attack the mysterious group of men in black and they all run away._

~Back at the Village~

"Lucy!" Grandma says.

"Grandma!" I say.

"I was so worried! Are you all right? You must've been so scared!" Grandma says with worry in her voice.

"It was so scary... a group of strange men in black tried to attack me, but these knights saved me." I say to grandma of what just happened.

"It's been a long time. Lady Mavis." Rufus says. _(Notice - I know Mavis in not old looking, but I just thought since Mavis is a spirit and has already been dead, so she could've been old before)_

"... Is it you, Rufus?" Grandma asks the man called Rufus.

"Yes.." He responds back to grandma.

"It has been a long time.. You've gotten so big and you look so much like your father." Grandma says to Rufus.

"..."

"...Grandma, Do you know this man?" I asked.

"Yes, from long, long ago.." She answers me.

"Pardon me, Commander Rufus. All the invaders have retreated." Sting says when he suddenly came by with Rouge as well.

"Oh.." Sting says looking at me.

"You..." Rouge says also looking at me.

_Those are the knights who saved me from the wild dogs!_

"Thank you again." I say once again to Sting and Rouge.

"It looks like you have saved me a second time." I saw to Sting and Rouge.

"P-Please, there's no need to thank me. By chance is your name Lucy milady?" Sting asks me suddenly.

"What? How did you know?" I asked Sting surprise by him knowing my name.

"You're joking right. No matter how you look at her she's just some country girl!" Rouge says looking at me surprised as well.

"You think so too Rouge?" Gray says to Rouge.

"Yep, So is this one a fake then?" Rouge says.

"No, it's her. Without a doubt." Natsu suddenly came and answers Gray and Rouge.

"Natsu!" I called out to him.

"I've been by her side this whole time. I guarantee it's Lucy." Natsu says to everyone.

"Guarantee what? Natsu. What is everyone talking about..?" I asked Natsu still confused on what's happening.

_Suddenly Natsu puts on the cloak he's been carrying with a whoosh._

"Huh? Natsu, that crest on your cloak..." I say while looking at Natsu.

"That's all of us, then." Rufus suddenly spoke up.

_Hearing Rufus say this everyone, including Natsu, kneels before me._

" Please forgive us for being so rude.. heir to the throne of Fiore Kingdom. Princess Lucy." Rufus suddenly says.

"What?" I said out of surprise and confusion.

_Princess Lucy? Heir to the throne!?_

"E-Excuse me.." I say to everyone.

"By order of the king of Fiore, we have come for Your Royal Highness." Says Rufus.

"W-What are you talking about? G-Grandma, what is this all about?" I asked turning to grandma still fill with confusion in me.

"Lucy... No. Princess Lucy. Just as Rufus says you are the only princess of Fiore." Grandma says to me.

"What!?" I say still surprise.

_First a bunch of knights show up and now I'm a princess!?_

"Because of certain circumstances, you were raised in this village in secret. The only people who know this are me, your we nurse, and a group of knights." Grandma explains to me.

"Wait, you mean you're not really my grandma!?" I asked grandma.

"I'm sorry I had to hide this from you for so long, but I came with you to this village so I could raise you." Grandma says to me.

_Grandma was really my wet nurse. I-I can't believe it. I'm so confused..._

"Princess.. Are you aware that the King has collapased? Rufus suddenly asked me.

"Yes... The rumor has been going around town." I replied to Rufus.

"The country is beggning to fall into unrest, because of this and there are those who would threaten the country. The men clothed in black belong to the group." Rufus says explains to me.

"B-But why are you here?" I ask Rufus.

"The King has dispatched us to protect you from any danger that may come your way. Our duty is to guard you and escort you to the palace." Rufus says.

"T-That's..." I say unable to finish my sentence.

"Lucy... What knight Commander says is true. A dark shadow has begun to fall on this country." Natsu says to me.

"Those that will do us harm shall stop at nothing if they knew the King has collapsed and learn of the "Princess" existence." Rouge says.

"I'm not surprised. Dangerous people like those men in black are already starting to attack. Gray says.

"I apologize for bringing this upon Your Royal Highness so suddenly. We shall explain everything on the way to the palace. Will you come with us milady?" Sting suddenly says to me.

"I-I don't know what to say.." I said to Sting.

"First you must choose one of us to be your personal guard. He shall protect you on the way to the palace and never leave your side." Rufus says to me.

_Who will be your knight in shining armor?_

So what you guys think?

The story is based off from A Knights Devotion from Voltage Inc.

Here's the link to Chuchu43's story that I got inspiration from

s/8856531/1/Pirates-in-Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**Rouge's Description - **

Rouge is not motivated to do anything. He does not looks like a great knight, and mostly just gets caught up in his reading. However, it is rumored he may actually be a figure of influence. Throughout the journey to the palace, it is gradually revealed that his secret past might be deeply connected to someone's death...

_Do you really find me that interesting...?_

Star sign- Virgo

Blood Type - O

Height - 5'7"

Weight - 150 lbs

* * *

Anyways I present you Chapter 2 -

**Recap - **

"First you must choose one of us to be your personal guard. He shall protect you on the way to the palace and never leave your side." Rufus says to me.

_Who will be your knight in shining armor?_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Then I'll pick... that man." I say looking at him.

"...Me?" Rouge says looking surprised.

"Yes." I replied.

"Sigh... I thought it was me..." Rouge says sighing.

_Why is he sighing like that?_

"...Um, should I have not asked you to be my guardian?" I asked.

"Well. It's just... To be honest, it's kind of a pain..." Rouge says.

"Oh... I'm sorry.." I apologize to him.

_I wonder if I did something wrong?_

"Rouge! How dare you be rude to the Princess like that!" Sting says to Rouge.

"But don't you think someone else would be a better guardian? Like you, for example." Rouge says to Sting.

"What are you talking about? The Princess chose you!" Sting says surprise to Rouge.

"Sting is right, Rouge." Rufus says.

"Commander.." Rouge says sadly.

"Princess, Rouge will take the responsibility of guarding you." Rufus says to me.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"Understood, Rouge?" Rufus says.

"...Very well." Rouge says simply.

_Rouge says simply and then goes off somewhere alone. I guess I shouldn't have chosen him.._

"Don't worry, Rouge is actually a really great guy." Natsu says to me.

"Natsu..." I say.

"Natsu is right. Rouge is a very reliable knight when it counts. Your Highness needn't worry." Sting says to me with a smile.

"...All right." I say smiling back at him.

"Take care, Grandma." I say.

"I will, and make sure you cover up your back when you sleep at night! Don't want you catching a cold..." Grandma says.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Grandma! I'm not a little..." I say.

"If you're not a little kid, then don't cry, because the future of Fiore Kingdom rests in those little shoulders of yours. Don't forget that, you hear? Grandma says to me.

"...Yes." I say still crying a little.

_It still doesn't feel real, though..._

"Well, shall we go Princess?" Sting asks me.

"Yes..." I answer.

"Stand tall with pride that you are the King's daughter Lucy." Grandma says.

"I will. Grandma. Take care!" I say.

_I wipe away my tears and climb into the knights carriage and pray that isn't the last time I ever see grandma. Rouge and the others ride their horses surrounding the carriage to protect it and inside the carriage..._

"So how does it feel? To be suddenly told you're the Princess?" Gray asks me."

"Um.. Really confusing.." I say to Gray.

"Really? Oh my god. I'm soo lucky!" You didn't feel like that?" Gray asks me while putting an act there.

"I'm sure being the heir to the throne isn't all it's cracked up to be. " Natsu says to me.

"Natsu..." I say.

"She's really smart, Gray. So she knows how hard it's going to be from now on." Natsu says.

"...Yeah." I say.

_There are ton of romance novels about happy tales of princes and princesses... But in actual stories based in history, there are way more cases of tragedy. So to hear that I'm the Princess all of a sudden.._

"Anyway... I think working at a flower shop suits you more." Natsu says.

"!" How should I even respond to that.

"You're right. Lucy feels more like a commoner than a Princess to me." Gray says agreeing with Natsu.

"Well, I'm not going to deny that." I say.

"You're not?" Natsu asks?

"Hmm? I'm surprised at how well you know yourself." Gray says.

_Even though it's the truth, it does kind of hurt admitting it._

"By the way, Natsu... How is the King?" I ask.

"..." Natsu says nothing.

"Everyone was talking about him today at Miel's tavern." I say.

"...You need to ask the Commander about that." Natsu says.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you." Gray says apologizing.

"...Oh." I say.

_Why can't they tell me. I wonder? Is his condition so bad they don't want to speak of it? The sun is starting to sink lower in the sky. We've decided to take a break. Usually around this time of the day I'd be playing with the village children and I broke my promise to the little girl who wanted to come play. I feel terrible..._

"Here is a drink Princess." Sting says handing me a drink with a smile.

"Thank you, um...? I say not knowing his name.

"Sting." Sting says.

"Ah, thank you. Sting." I say with a smile.

"Of course. I am sure Your Highness must be exhausted from your first long journey." Sting says to me.

"Not at all... All I'm doing is riding in the carriage after all." I say.

"Yeah. Lucy was just having fun chatting with me." Gray says with a grin.

"Gray... You must address the Princess properly and respectfully. I apologize Your Highness." Sting says to Gray and apologizes to me.

"Not at all..." I say.

"You're just too formal, Sting." Natsu says.

"Yeah." Gray says agreeing with Natsu.

"That's not true. I only act how a knight should." Sting explains to Natsu and Gray.

"Sigh. Yeah, yeah, yeah. By the way Lucy, Do you know my name?" Gray asks me.

"Sir Gray right?" I say unsure.

"That's right, but you don't need to call me Sir, I don't really like it." Gray tells me.

"But..." I say.

"It's okay. Just say my name." Gray says.

"...Gray." I say.

"You pass. and you know Natsu, of course." Gray says to me.

"Yes. He loves sweet buns and always asks me to do errands for him." I say.

"Haha, So he used you as a gofer?" Gray says with a laugh.

"C'mon, you don't have to talk like that." Natsu says to me.

"Well it's true, isn't it?" I say.

"And that scary-looking man over there" Grays says.

"Ahh. I think.." I say, but Natsu cuts me off.

"That's Knight commander Rufus." Natsu says.

"That's right! He does look a little scary." I say.

"He is the most skilled knight of us all. Commander may look scary, but no enemy can hold his own against him." Sting says.

"..." Rufus just keeps quiet.

"Nice to meet you, Rufus." I say.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess." Rufus greets me back.

"And then there's..." Buhihii... Natsu says.

_Who's Buhihii?_

_Just then. I feel something pulling on the hem of my skirt!_

"Wha-!" I say getting startled.

"Knock it off, Dragon!" Sting says looking surprised.

"Buhiihii.." Dragon says.

"T-This horse.." I say, so Natsu didn't say Buhihii, it was the horse.

"This is Dragon. Usually he's hitched up to the carriage." Natsu says.

"He's a horny little devil, so you'd better not get too close to him." Gray tells me.

"O-Okay..." I say.

"And..." Natsu says, but gets cut off by Sting.

"Rouge, Your turn." Sting says to Rouge.

_However, the knight I asked to be my guardian... the one called Rouge is still lying down and won't turn around._

"Rouge!" Sting calls out to Rouge in a stern voice.

"Can't. Tired." Rouge says simply.

"There you go again..." Sting says to Rouge.

"Rou can't help it. Everything's tiresome to him." Gray explains.

"Rou?" I asked.

"Yep, that's my nickname for him." Gray says.

"What a cute nickname." I say.

"You think so too? Then let's both call him Rou from now on." Gray says smiling.

"Hey, knock it off!" Rouge says tired.

_Ah, he's awake..._

"Finally, Rou!" Gray says.

"Will you stop calling me that? It's annoying." Rouge says annoyed.

"Who cares? It's cute." Gray says smiling.

"Men don't need to be cute. Tch..." Rouge says.

_Rouge slams his book closed. Oh, he was reading, not sleeping... I wonder if he likes books? I guess we have something in common then._

"So how much have you heard about the King?" Rouge suddenly asks me.

"...What?" I say.

"What do you mean what? You guys haven't told her yet!?" Rouge looks surprise at me.

"It's not our place to tell her, Rouge." Natsu says.

"Yeah. Commander should be the one to do it." Grays says.

_That's right... they didn't tell me anything about the King yet._

"Is the King's condition that bad?" I ask.

"Then I shall be frank right now. The King is not at the castle." Rufus says.

"What..?" I say confused.

"He was kidnapped. Possibly by the enemy country." Rufus explains to me.

"The enemy country.." I say confused.

"Gladius Kingdom..." Rufus says.

"Gladius..."The desert country?" I say.

"Hmm.. You're pretty knowledgeable for a country bumpkin." Rouge says to me.

"I read it in a book. It's a large Kingdom called the rose of the desert." I say.

"Even though it's a large country, there are very few habitable areas. Since there is so much desert." Gray adds in.

"That is why they're trying to capture Fiore Kingdom's land for themselves." Sting says.

"Is that why the King was kidnapped?" I asked.

"We're not positive, but that is what we suspect and if our assumption is correct... right now Gladius Kingdom is trying to use this opportunity to take over Fiore." Rufus explains.

"So that is why we must bring you to the castle Princess." Sting says to me.

"If the enemy captures you, the heir of the throne.. we'll be in even more trouble." Natsu says.

"I see.." I say.

"There is no need to worry. We shall put our lives on the line to bring Your Highness to the castle." Sting says.

"Another unit of knights is already searching for the King. So please do not worry." Rufus says.

"I understand..." I say.

_The situation is worse than I expected...If people find out that the King was captured.. other countries might try to seize Fiore as well, not just Gladius and the people of this country are already showing signs of unrest. Everyone seems so uneasy just hearing the rumors that the King is ill.. but if they knew that he was actually kidnapped. Who knows how they'd react.._

"Haaaaah..."

_Did Rouge just yawn!? At a time like this?_

"Hey, shouldn't we get going? I don't think we'll make it to the inn before nightfall at this rate." Rouge says.

"Rouge's right. Let's go." Rufus says.

"Lucy, sit next to me this time!" Gray says.

"Gray. Speak more politely to the Princess." Sting says to Gray.

"I know you're just jealous Sting." Gray says.

"W-Why would I be!?" Sting says his face showing a blush.

"Go on and climb in Lucy." Natsu says.

"Okay.." I say.

_I don't really understand Rouge... What kind of person is he? We finally reach the next town after nightfall._

"We shall stay in this inn tonight. If Your Highness needs anything, please ask Rouge." Rufus says.

"Okay. Where is Rouge's room..?" I ask.

"He is staying in the same room as Your Highness." Rufus says.

"What!?" I say surprised.

"What are you so surprised about? Rouge has to be able to protect you at a moment's notice."Says Natsu.

"Staying with you is a perk of the job. I wish you would've picked me.." Gray says smiling.

"Gray! Watch your tongue!" Sting says.

"Princess, please do not worry. Rouge is a wonderful knight dedicated to serving this country. He will do everything in his power to protect Your Highness." Sting says to me.

"Anyway, she's not my type." Rouge says.

"Wh-" Sting says looking surprised.

"So you don't have to worry about me doing anything to you. C'mon." Rouge says to me.

"O-Okay.." I say.

_As soon as we enter the room. Rouge flops down on one of the beds._

"Your bed's over there. Tell me if you have to leave the room." Rouge says to me.

"Okay." I say.

_...Ah.. he's reading again. I guess I'll set down my things. I take all the nexessary items from my bag and line them up beside my bed. Sting told me I didn't need to worry staying in the same room as Rouge. I can trust him, right? But in romance novels when a man and a woman are alone they usually... No, no! Stop thinking about weird things Lucy! This isn't the time to think about that!_

"...Hey, Why do you keep shaking your head like that? Got feas?" Rouge says.

"Huh..?" I say.

"Can't focus on my book." Rouge says.

"...Sorry." I apologize to him.

"Sigh.." Rouge sighs.

_Rouge takes something from his pocket and then throws it in my direction. Candy?_

"You can have it. Now be quiet." Rouge says.

"...Okay." I say.

_...Maybe I'll read too. I brought one book from home along with me._

_"He calmly smiled at me as I stood on the castle balcony."_

_"Princess, may I come in your room?"_

_...Whoa. The princess let this guy in her room!_

_"He embrace me under the beautiful moonlight."_

_"Oh. Princess... I thought I would never love anyone else again."_

_"But then I met you, Princess... Tonight, will you..?_

_No way! Don't tell me they're going to...!_

_"The bed creaked underneath our weight."_

_"And than, we.."_

_CREAK..._

_Creak..!?_

"Ah.. Don't move. Stay right there." Rouge says to me.

"Excuse me!?" I say.

_W-Why is Rouge on my bed?_

"What are you..." I say, but Rouge cuts me off mid sentence.

"Shut up... I'll be done before you know it..." Rouge says.

"Y-You will!?" I say surprised.

"..Oh.. I see. It shouldn't be like this. Huh? Actually, I do need you to get up, Sorry." Rouge says.

"What!?" I say.

"Are you stupid? I said I need you to move! Go on." Rouge says to me.

_Suddenly he slips both arms around my waist and leans me against his shoulder._

"R-Rouge, what are you..!" I ask.

"Ahh. That's it... Feels good." Rouge says.

"W-What does!?" I ask.

"You'll see, Look." Rouge says.

_He throws me down onto the bed and hovers over me._

"Stop it! You can't! No!" I yelled out.

_CLANG CLANG_

What was that sound!? Rouge hops off bed with still in shock and then the strange _noise stops._

"There we go. No problem." Rouge says.

"W-What in the world!?" I say surprised.

"I put a trip wire on the bed. So it'll sound an alarm.. if anything heavier than your weight is on it. So if I hear the alarm. I'll come from the next room and check it out." Rouge explains to me.

"The next room?" I ask confused.

"You can read better alone right? It's too distracting to have someone in the same room." Rouge asks me.

"..." I really don't know what I should say.

"Oh, and don't tell Commander. I'll get in trouble if he finds out I left you alone. Well, that should do it." Rouge says.

_Rouge says matter-of-factly, and then leaves the room. He takes all of his luggage with him._

"..." I got nothing to say.

_..I just don't get that guy. I wonder if it was a wrong move choosing Rouge..._

* * *

**Next Chapter - **"Why are you here?" Rouge asks me. Even though our journey has just begun, there's nothing, but trouble! "This is such a pain... I just wanna go back to sleep.." Rouge says. My anxiety about Rouge's lack of motivation is growing worse. "They say the ends justify the means. It's just a matter of luck." Rouge says. Was it really okay for me to pick him?

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Thank you for favourite, and follows, very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

* * *

**Recap -**

"Oh, and don't tell Commander. I'll get in trouble if he finds out I left you alone. Well, that should do it." Rouge says.

_Rouge says matter-of-factly, and then leaves the room. He takes all of his luggage with him._

"..." I got nothing to say.

_..I just don't get that guy. I wonder if it was a wrong move choosing Rouge..._

**Chapter 3**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_Next morning_

"Good morning." I say to everyone.

"You sleep good last night?" Natsu asks me.

"Mmm. I guess.." I answer Natsu.

_I jumped at every little noise I heard, so I didn't really sleep that well at all..._

"This is our breakfast today Princess." Sting says to me smiling.

"Thank you." I say to Sting and give him a smile back.

"Do you need anything else Princess?" Sting asks me.

"I'm fine. Please go ahead and eat Sting. I can get seconds myself if I want any." I say.

"But I cannot let Your Highness do that..." Sting says looking surprised.

"Just let her do it herself. If you make too much of a fuss over her people will figure out who she really is." Natsu says to Sting.

"I... I suppose you're right." Sting replies to Natsu.

"I can do chores and everything else, so please don't worry and could you please not call me Princess or Your Highness in front of others? We don't know who might be listening." I explain to Sting.

"That's true. Then I shall simply call you Milady Lucy." Sting says with a smile.

"I don't really see much difference, but whatever..." Natsu says.

"What's Rou doing, anyway?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, where is he? Lucy, is he still asleep?" Natsu asks also.

"I wouldn't know.." I answer.

"Huh? You're staying in the same room. Aren't you?" Natsu asks with a surprise look on his face.

_Oops! I forgot I was supposed to keep it a secret that we're in separate rooms!_

"I'll go and wake him..." Rufus suddenly says.

"W-Wait! I'll do it!" I say to Rufus.

"But I cannot let Your Highness do that..." Rufus says to me.

"Um... My room is a mess! I'd really rather you didn't see it..." I say with an excuse.

"...Is that so?" Rufus says.

"Then I shall accompany you and wait outside." Sting says.

"No need! It's just over there, after all." I say.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Rouge, are you awake?" I ask.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Rouge!" I call out his name once again.

_Hm? It's not locked. Did he forget to lock it?_

"I'm coming in .." I say.

"Rouge.." I call out his name not too loud.

_I knew it. He's still asleep and there's a book open face-down next to his pillow. I wonder if he fell asleep while he was reading? Oh! This is the sequel to that book that I've been wanting to read!_

"I really want to take a peek.." I say quietly.

"...You'd make a terrible assassin." Someone suddenly says.

_Huh..._

"Why are you here?" Rouge asks me.

"Y-You were awake!?" I asked in surprise.

"I wasn't awake. I was woken up! I felt someone in here. Of course I'm gonna wake up" Rouge says me his voice hinting some annoyance.

"..I'm sorry." I say apologizing.

"It's not like I'm blaming you or anything." Rouge says.

_Rouge answers in a husky voice and reaches for his shirt._

"...What? You interested? Rouge suddenly asks me.

"Excuse me?" I say confused.

"If you wanna look, go ahead. I don't care." Rouge says tiredly.

"Um.. at what?" I asked still confused.

"Me while I change clothes." Rouge says in a tired voice.

"W-What!?" I say surprised at Rouge's sudden statement.

"I've never met a woman who just stares at someone like that while they change clothes." Rouge says.

"N-No, you've got it wrong! I wasn't trying to look! Anyway, I'm used to seeing men change clothes." I say.

"... Oh, so you've got a boyfriend." Rouge says boringly.

"N-No, not that.. Natsu just.." I say.

"Yeah, you've known him a long time, huh?" Rouge says simply.

_Rouge turns his back to me and takes off his shirt. What a beautiful back... His skin is flawless..._

"You interested in that book?" Rouge suddenly asks me.

"What?" I say.

"The book in your hand." Rouge says his voice fill with annoyance this time.

"Oh, yes. I borrowed up the third volume from the library, but that's all they had.." I say.

"Hmm..." Rouge says.

"This series is really good. Isn't it?" I say.

"Yeah, and I couldn't believe the true identity of the jewel thief was..." Rouge says.

"AAAH! Stop! Please don't tell me!" I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"I want to read it for myself." I explain myself.

"Yeah. I understand." Rouge says with a slight smile.

_Oh! He smiled... This is the first time I've ever seen Rouge smile... I really like his smile... After we finish eating breakfast, we leave the inn._

"We should depart around noon today. We will be heading to Baiyer Village next. We'll send a scouting party ahead and leave when they return with a report." Rufus says to everyone.

"The scouting party.." Sting says.

"Shall be you and Gray." Rufus says.

"But then I won't have a horse to ride!" Grays says looking disappointed.

"You can take either Rouge's or my horse." Rufus says to Gray.

"What about me?" Natsu asks.

"Stock up on food and provisions. Rouge, you get the medicine." Rufus says.

"What a pain.. I wanted to go back to sleep.." Rouge says sounding annoyed.

"I'll go with you." I say to Rouge.

"You're coming along? Siiiiiigh..." Rouge asks surprised.

"Oh, please Rouge. I know you're secretly happy." Gray says.

"Yeah, right." Rouge says tiredly.

"It should make you happy as a knight that the Princess wants to be with you." Sting says with a slight smile.

"I don't really think that's what she meant..." Natsu says.

"By the way.. Where will you be going Commander?" Sting asks Rufus.

"The tavern." Rufus answers Sting.

"Wha-Hey. Isn't that a little unfair? You're going to start drinking this early in the morning?" Gray says almost complaining.

"I won't be drinking. I'm going to gather information." Rufus explains.

"That's what he says, but you know how much Commander loves his alcohol." Grays says.

"Gray. The Commander just said he was on;y going to gather information." Sting says to Gray.

"Yeah, yeah." Gray replies.

"Everyone hurry and carry out your tasks." Rufus says.

"Yes, Commander!" Everyone says.

_And so Rouge and I go out to buy medicine Or at least we were supposed to.._

"I think the apothecary is the way right?" I ask Rouge.

"..." He's not talking.

".. Hm? Isn't it on that street over there?" I ask Rouge again.

"Yeah.." Rouge says boringly.

"I knew it. Rouge, we're going to wrong way..." I say.

_Wait... Where is he? Panicked I look all around me. And then.._

"Rouge. what do you think you're doing!?" I ask.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Reading." Rouge says simply.

"You can't! We have to go buy medicine now!" I say.

"But this is the latest volume of your favourite series." Rouge says.

"What?" I say.

_I want to read it... I really want to read it.. But I don't have much money, and we really need to go buy that medicine.._

"I'll take this, this, and this." Rouge says choosing few books from the shelf.

"!?" He's buying all those book?

_He's buying it! He's buying all those book!_

"Hey! Rouge!" I call out to him.

"This counts as a necessary expense right? Just relax." Rouge says.

"Is it really all right...?" I ask.

"Now we'll have plenty of books to read for a while." Rouge says happily.

"Okay fine, but can we go buy the medicine now?" I ask.

"Yeah. The next village is dangerous, so we'd better stock up." Rouge says.

"..." Rouge stays quiet and has a shock look on his face.

"What's the matter?" I ask getting a little worried.

"Crap. I spent all the money!" Rouge says quietly.

"!?" What!? No way.

"That's weird. I thought I saved enough for the medical supplies.." Rouge says.

"I told you so! This is bad. Isn't it?" I say getting worried.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine as long as nobody gets injured." Rouge says simply.

"But you just said the next village was dangerous!" I say.

"... Did I?" Rouge asks forgetting what he said himself.

"Yes. you did! And you said we should stock up!" I say.

..Oh, well. Follow me." Rouge says tiredly.

_A few minutes later..._

"Um.. Why are we sitting on this bench?" I ask confused.

"Killing time." Rouge says simply.

"Kill-!? But what about the medicine?" I ask.

"Can't do anything about it. No money! Sigh. It's gonna be deducted from my salary again. Now I'll be short on cash..." Rouge says annoyed.

"Again!? Have you done this sort of thing before?" I asked surprise.

"Can't help it. The books were calling my name." Rouge says to me sounding annoyed.

"So is the medicine!" I replied with.

"Don't get so mad. Here take this." Rouge says.

_Candy again.._

"You can't use this to fool me. You can't quiet me by giving me candy. Do you think I'm a dog or something?" I say.

"Dogs eat candy?" Rouge says with a surprised look.

"Some do. Like Natsu's dog, Piccadilly." I say.

"That's a dog name?" Rouge says.

"Yes, I suggest Dodosuke, though." I say.

_It's still a mystery why that dog's name ended up as Piccadilly... I mean, we don't have time for this right now!_

"Rouge, the medicine! What are we going to do about the medicine!?" I ask still worrying.

"That again? You're an irritating little Princess aren't you...Like I said, as long as no one gets hurt, it'll be fine." Rouge says calmly.

"That's reckless!" Hm?" I say.

_Just then, a man comes running toward us with a strange expression on his face. What's the matter with him? He sure is in a hurry..._

"...Eyah." Rouge says.

"Huh!?"

_Suddenly Rouge trips the man! And the man falls down right in front of us!_

"Y-You bastard! Why did you..!" The man says angrily.

"Ah, Sorry, but actually I did it on purpose. There!" Rouge says calmly.

_The man tries to stand up again, but Rouge quickly trips him up._

"Rouge, what in the world..." I say surprised.

"Get that man! He's a thief!" A girl yells out running towards us.

_What a thief?_

"Damn it.. I'm in trouble now.." The man says.

"You can say that again!" Rouge says simply.

"Whoa!" The thief screams out.

_Rouge trips him a third time and drags the thief over to the village girl._

"Thank you so much for your help." The girl says.

"Nah, I just happened to trip him." Rouge says.

"But thanks to you, we were able to catch the thief! Thank you so much!" The girl says happily.

"Not at all.. Like I said it was just a coincidence." Rouge says.

_He's lying. He purposefully tripped him._

"I'm sorry... I have no way to thank you.." The girl says to Rouge.

"You don't need to thank me. Hey, would you mind showing me that basket you have there?" Rouge asks her.

"This?" The girl says showing her basket to Rouge.

"Oh... These are medicinal herbs.. " I say.

"That's right. We crush these up to make pain relievers, fefer reducers, and cough medicine." She explains.

"You the daughter of an apothecary?" Rouge asks.

"Yes, that's right.." The girl says.

"Would you mind selling us some medicinal herbs and other medicine at a discount?" Rouge asks the girl nicely.

"There, shopping's all done. That takes care of that. No complaints now. Right Princess?" Rouge says to me annoyed.

"..." He doesn't need to say it like that...

"What? We got medicine!" Rouge says.

"...I just can't accept it. That was just a coincidence!" We just happened to meet the daughter of an apothecary... Who let us have it at a low price." I say.

"Who cares if it was a coincidence? They say the ends justify the means. Just a matter of luck." Rouge says sounding really annoyed.

"Luck?" I say.

"Yeah. Whether you live or die.. It's all luck. Sometimes things go well even if you don't try hard and sometimes things end up badly no matter how hard you try.." Rouge says to me.

".." I don't know what to say.

"But today we got the medicine, right? That must be heaven's on your side." Rouge says.

_So is he saying I should just leave it all up to luck and not effort?_

"You don't look convinced." Rouge says looking at me.

"I'm not." I reply.

"Doesn't matter if you're convinced or not, but in this world..." Rouge says, but gets cut off by Natsu calling out to us.

"Rouge, Lucy!" Natsu calls out to us.

_I hear a familiar voice from behind us interrupting Rouge._

"You guys done shopping? What's that grass?" Natsu asks us looking surprised.

"Medicinal herbs." Rouge answers simply.

"We can use them as medicine." I say.

"Hmm.. That reminds me your Grandma used to crush up herbs for medicine too...hmm? Rouge...Did you buy more new books?" Natsu asks Rouge.

"The books were calling me..."Rouge says to Natsu.

"There you go again! Sting's gonna get mad at you." Says Natsu.

"Then here's a bribe to keep you quiet." Rouge says to Natsu.

_Ah, he's giving out candy again._

"What, you don't have any lemon left?" Natsu asks.

"Nope, just make do with honey." Rouge says.

_Rouge hunches over sluggishly and goes on ahead._

"Hey, what about protecting Lucy!?" Natsu calls out to Rouge.

"She's got you. I feel tired all over...lemme rest." Rouge says leaving.

_...He left. I really don't get him. He seemed really knight-like when he caught that theif though. Just then I hear horses whinnying from afar._

"Ah, there's Gray and Sting.." I say.

"They look like they're in a hurry. Wonder if something happened? Natsu says.

* * *

**Next Chapter - ** "Baiyer hasn't changed much. Still a total lack of public order." Gray says. Our next destination is quite dangerous! "If something happened to you, it would put our country in danger." Rouge says. I understand my position, but. "Hide inside of here." Rouge says to me. Our thrilling journey continues...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I'm so sorry for the late update. To make it up I wrote 2 chapters. I've managed to finish my assignment and got some time left to write 2 chapters so here's chapter 4 and 5.

Thank you for favourite, and follows, very much appreciate it (:

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

* * *

**Recap -**

_Rouge hunches over sluggishly and goes on ahead._

"Hey, what about protecting Lucy!?" Natsu calls out to Rouge.

"She's got you. I feel tired all over...lemme rest." Rouge says leaving.

_...He left. I really don't get him. He seemed really knight-like when he caught that thief though. Just then I hear horses whinnying from afar._

"Ah, there's Gray and Sting.." I say.

"They look like they're in a hurry. Wonder if something happened? Natsu says.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Bandits have taken over the inn?" Rufus asks.

"Yes." Sting answers.

"That's Baiyer Village fro you. Still has no public order whatsoever." Gray says.

"What happened to the village vigilante group?" Natsu says.

"They're powerless. This group of bandits seems particularly violent." Sting says.

"The mayor has barricaded himself in his house and won't come out." Gray also adds in.

"Psh, Worthless." Natsu says calling them worthless.

_Rufus and the others fall silent, troubled looks on their faces...Except for Rouge who yawns lethargically._

"So then let's just go around Baiyer sound like too much of a pain to go through. There all settled right?" Rouge says boringly.

"But then we would force Milady Lucy to camp out." Sting says.

"There's no other choice! It's better than risking our lives right?" Rouge stated.

_Rogue looks at me._

"Yes, I don't mind camping out at all." I said.

"But.." Sting says worrying about me camping out.

"There, it's decided. Let's take a different route." Rouge says.

"We can't. It will take too much extra time." Rufus says.

"Commander.." Rouge says.

"Also, if we avoid Baiyer Village, we'd have to go through the forest and I've already received reports that a separate band of thieves have been sighted there." Rufus says.

"So then we have no choice, but go through Baiyer? I ask.

"Yes." Rufus answers me.

"Do not worry. We will all risk our lives to protect Milady Lucy." Sting says to me.

"It would be a shame to get injured on your pretty face." Gray says to me.

"Guess we have no other choice." Says Natsu.

_The three of them all stand up and look at Rouge at once._

"...What? I have to say it too?" Rouge asks looking at the three.

"Of course." Sting says looking at Rouge.

"We should be in agreement." Natsu says looking at Rouge as too.

"He can't help it. Rou's too shy for situations like this." Gray says also looking at Rouge.

"Idiot. Who are you calling shy?" Rouge says looking at Gray almost glaring.

_Rouge sluggishly stands up from his chair, the usual tired look on his face._

"Looks like we'll have to work for a bed to sleep in tonight." Rouge says tiredly.

"Yeah." All 3 of them say together.

" Time to depart." Rufus says.

_We travel in the carriage for two hours. Baiyer Village is all, but deserted._

"What a desolate place..Isn't anyone here?" I ask.

"Look more closely at the windows of the houses milady." Sting says to me.

_Ah.. They're open a little... I see several pairs of eyes peeking out from inside the house, but each time we make eye contact, they slam their window shut._

"They probably think we're a band of thieves as well." Natsu says.

"I doubt it. We're dressed pretty obviously." Gray says.

"Why aren't they trying to seek help? If it were me I'd say please get rid of the thieves!" I ask.

"They're just checking us out. To see if we can win against them." Rouge says.

"...Why?" I ask still confused.

"Because of they were to ask for help and we lost.. They'd be the next onces to fell the bandits wrath." Rouge explains to me.

"That's terrible.." I say.

"Where's the leader of the bandits?" Rufus asks.

"Most likely at the tavern." Sting answers.

"So we'll have to camp out unless we can defeat them." Says Gray.

"Then let's hurry up and take care of them." Natsu says.

"Yeah...Well good luck everyone!" Rouge says agreeing with Natsu for the first part..

"Rouge!" Sting calls out Rouge's name.

"Don't get mad at me. I have to protect the Princess remember?" Rouge explains to Sting.

"He's right. Rouge will hide in the carriage with the Princess. The four of us will go confront the boss." Rufus says.

"Got it, Let's go." Rouge says.

"What? but.." I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing while he reads.

"Um.." I say.

"..." Rouge still doesn't say anything.

"Hello? Rouge!?" I call out to him.

"...What? If you want more candy. I only have mint left.." Rouge says hinting annoyance in his voice.

"It's not that! Are you sure it's okay for us to stay here? When everyone else is in such danger. For us to just be hiding here while they're..." I ask.

"Listen. Our mission is to escort you safely to the castle, so we can't afford to put you in any danger." Rouge says almost getting angry.

"I know that! But.." I say, but Rouge cuts me off.

"You need to wake up. You're part of the Royal Family now." Rouge says reminding me my social position.

"I..." I say, but Rouge cuts me off again.

"If anything happened to you, this country would be in trouble. Even you should realize that." Rouge says annoyed.

"I do! I do, but..." I say.

_It's true that if the heir to the throne was killed. It would be terrible for the country... but still.._

"You understand it in your head, but your heart can't accept it. huh?" Rouge says simply.

_What..._

"It's not easy to say 'Go scarifice your life for me: is it?" Rouge says to me.

"Rouge.." I say his name.

_I look up and Rouge gives a huge yawn and then he slowly pulls out a pocket watch._

"Fiftenn minutes. They're taking longer then I expected." Rouge says/

"Um.." I say.

"But I can't just leave you here. Can't be helped. Follow me." Rouge says looking at me.

_We hear angry voices coming from the tavern._

"Are they fighting?" I ask.

"I doubt it's just a little fight. Sigh.. What a pain.. Let's go around to the back." Rouge says sighing.

"Okay." I say following Rouge.

"Tch. There's a lot of them." Rouge says annoyed.

"What are you going to do?" I ask Rouge.

_Rouge starts tapping on a nearby barrel of beer. And.._

"Good, it's empty. You hide in there." Rouge says.

"What? In there!?" I say looking at the barrel.

"Yep. I guess you'll need help. Sigh..Oh well." Rouge says sighing.

_Suddenly Rouge sweeps me off my feet and tosses me inside the barrel._

"Hey! wai.." I yell out from the barrel.

_THUMP!_

_Oh no! I can't see anything!_

"Too much of a pain with you hanging around. Wait there." Rouge says to me from outside the barrel.

_Wait here!? But..! I start panicking a little.. but then I remember what Rouge said earlier.. He's right. If anything happens to me, it would put our country in great danger. I need to stay here and wait quietly, so the bandits don't notice me. I'm not sure how much time has passed.._

"You can come out now." Rouge says opening the lid.

_Rouge opens the lid and holds out a hand to me._

"Is it okay..? I ask.

"Yes." Rouge says.

"Everyone... Are they hurt?" I ask.

"Of course not." Rouge answers me.

"I'm so glad.." I say smiling.

_I grab hold of Rouge's big hand and climb out the barrel I was hiding inside._

"That's where you were?" Natsu says when he see's me.

"Whoa... You reek of alcohol!" Gray says to me.

"Rouge! How dare you do such a thing to Milady Lucy!" Sting says to Rouge.

"Had no other choice. Couldn't leave her by herself in the carriage. Anyway look at this." Rouge explains to Sting.

_Rouge suddenly puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me towards him._

"E-Excuse me?" I say surprised by Rouge's sudden movement.

"See how sturdy her shoulders are? Even if the bandits found her. I doubt they'd wanna touch her." Rouge says to everyone.

"Wha-!" I say.

"Point taken." Natsu says.

"Guess we should be more worried about her attacking the bandits!" Gray says looking at me.

"All of you! How dare you be so rude to Milady Lucy!" Sting says to the three knights helping me.

"That's enough joking around for now. Let's go to the inn." Rufus suddenly says.

"Innkeeper, we need rooms for six people." Rufus says to the innkeeper.

"..." The innkeeper says nothing.

"Innkeeper. Did you hear me?" Rufus asks.

"Y-Yes...how many rooms?" Asked the innkeeper.

"Three rooms and we like some dinner." Says Rufus.

"V-Very well..." Says the innkeeper.

_...Why is he shaking so much? I thought they defeated all the bandits?_

"You sure we can stay here? It's really run-down..." Natsu comments.

"No kidding. The floor looks like it might give out at any moment." Gray also added in.

"Told ya we should've camped out." Rouge says to everyone.

"We cannot allow Milady Lucy to .." Sting says to Rouge.

_Just then, we hear a large bang. _

"Where are those bastards!?" A bandit calls out angrily.

"What?" I say.

_A man who is apparently one of the bandits suddenly appears and points a gun at us. No! He's going to shoot! Suddenly a sound of a gun sounds right by my ear. _

"Ugh..." The bandits says in pain.

"What...?" I say unsure of what just happened.

_I'm not shot? But how...? I slowly look up and see the bandit doubled over pressing a hand against himself. I smell the odor of gunpowder and I turn too see Rouge bolstering his gun._

"T-That was..." I say looking at Rouge unable to finish my sentence.

"I just shot his hand. Tch, if he didn't try anything, he wouldn't have gotten injured." Rouge says looking at the bandit.

"Ughh...Damn it..." Says the bandit.

"Natsu, go turn this man over to the vigilantes." Sting says to Natsu.

"Got it." Says Natsu.

_After the bandit is taken away. Rufus turns to the innkeeper. _

"What's going on here innkeeper? Were you providing shelter to the bandit?" Rufus asks the innkeeper.

"H-He threatened me and..." The innkeeper says, but Rufus cut him off.

"...We're canceling our stay here. Let's go." Rufus says.

"Sigh. We went to all that trouble fighting them and we still ended up having to camp out! It was all in vain.." Says Gray.

"Can't help it. There's no way we could've stayed in that place." Natsu says.

"Please remain in the carriage milady. We shall take turns standing guard." Sting says.

"Thank you.." I say.

"Well then I'll.." Rouge says, but gets cut off by Gray.

"Wait a second! Rou has to stand guard too!" Gray adds in.

"Lemma sleep first. I'll stand guard later. Haaaaaaah..." Rouge says sounding annoyed of what Gray just said.

"We shall stand guard in groups of two. One person will be relieved every two hours. The order is me, Gray, Sting, Rouge, and Natsu." Rufus says to the knights.

"Then we will go ahead and rest. Let's go Natsu, Rouge." Sting says.

"Rouge's already inside." Says Natsu.

"What!? I can't believe him..." Sting says.

"Zzzzzz..." Rouge is already snoozing off.

"Rouge's already asleep." I say to Sting and Natsu.

"He's always tired." Natsu says.

"Please sleep beside Rouge milady." Sting says to me.

"All right." I say walking over to Rouge.

_Rouge's sleeping with his mouth open..._

"Tomorrow we head to Nicchome." Natsu tells me.

"But before that we have to go through Lost Forest." Sting says a little with an uneasy voice.

"Oh yea. That." Natsu says also having an uneasy look.

"We had quite a time going through there on our way to Kanai. If it wasn't so urgent we get to the capital, we'd avoid..." Sting says trailing off.

"Is it that dangerous?" I ask.

"Yes, but do not worry, milady. We shall be with you." Sting says with a smile trying to tell me it's going to be fine.

"You're really the perfect knight, aren't you?" Natsu says looking at Sting.

"What do you mean? I am only doing what's expected of a knight." Sting repied with.

"You should learn from his example, Natsu." I say looking at him.

"Listen here, You should know more than anyone... that I'm just not that type of guy." Natsu says to me with a pout.

"Haha, You're right." I say giggling a little.

"Mmm.." Rouge is groaning in his sleep.

_Rouge groans a little perhaps, because we're talking too loud. Opps... I wonder if we woke him up.. I peer down at him and his body sways to one side... Ahh! He's leaning up against me!_

"Rouge.." Sting says looking at Rouge.

"It's fine. Just leave him be." I say to Sting.

"But..." Sting says.

"I don't have the heart to wake him. I'm fine don't worry." I say.

_I smile back at Sting and look down. I feel Rouge's large hands right by me. He has scars on his fingertips... and on his arms and palms of his hands... I guess he gets injured a lot... Just then..._

"Mmm.." Rouge groans again.

_Rouge suddenly grimaces painfully._

"No... Don't go..." Rouge says in his sleep.

_Hm?_

"Back, back..."Rouge continues saying in his sleep painfully.

"...Back?" Natsu says quietly.

"It's a spell." I say.

"Huh? How do you know?" Natsu asks.

"It's from the book Rouge's reading right now. The main character uses a spell and says Back. back!" I explain.

"What kind of spell is it?" Sting asks.

"A spell to turn back time. When she fails at something. She says Back. back! to go back in time." I explain.

"...I see." Sting says with a little sadness in his expression.

"A spell to turn back time...huh..." Natsu says looking a little sad as well.

_The two of them exchange a knowing look._

"What's the matter?" I ask them.

"...Nothing. I was just thinking how handy a spell like that might be." Sting says giving me a smile.

"Yeah. If we could use that spell. We'd never lose a fight." Natsu says smiling as well.

"Oh... I suppose you're right.." I say.

_I hear an owl hooting in the distance. It seems like it will be a long time before I can fall asleep._

* * *

**Next Chapter - ** Camping has its fair share of troubles... "How long are you gonna stare at me?" Rouge says tiredly. But I never expected THIS to happen! Before I know it, we're alone in the carriage together. "You wanted to read this right?" Rouge says to me. I feel us getting closer and closer...Could this be...?

* * *

**TO BE COTINUED...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thank you for favourite, and follows, very much appreciate it (:

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

* * *

**Recap -**

"...Nothing. I was just thinking how handy a spell like that might be." Sting says giving me a smile.

"Yeah. If we could use that spell. We'd never lose a fight." Natsu says smiling as well.

"Oh... I suppose you're right.." I say.

_I hear an owl hooting in the distance. It seems like it will be a long time before I can fall asleep._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_The next morning._

"Oww.." I say quietly.

_My entire body aches from spending my first night in the carriage, but at least I got to sleep. This probably won't be the first time we have to do this. So I'd better prepare myself._

"...Hm?" I say noticing something on my knees.

_Rouge's cloak is draped over my knees. Where is everyone..? Oh no! Everyone's already awake and preparing breakfast!_

"I'm sorry! Let me help." I say to everyone.

"Don't worry about it. Just go sit down." Gray says to me.

"I can't do that. Please let me help with something." I say.

"Then go get us some water. The river's just over there." Natsu says.

"Okay." I say heading over to the river.

"The river? But Ro-" Sting says, but I cut him off.

"Be right back!" I say to them.

"Ah, Milady Lucy..!" Sting calls out my name.

"I just need to fill this little barrel with water." I say quietly to myself.

_There are fish swimming here. Good that means the water is clean and it's deep too, so it'll be easy for me to get enough water. It's difficult when the water is shallow.._

_SPLASH!_

"!" Oh no, what was that..

_Suddenly there's a large splashing wave and my body tightens with tension. W-What!?_

"...Oh, it's you." Someone says to me.

_That voice..._

"Good morning Roug-" I suddenly stop talking when I look up to see Rouge.

"...!" What!?

"Why do you look so shocked? Thought you were used to seeing Natsu without his clothes on." Rouge says with a tired voice and looking at me.

"I-I am, but..." I say looking at his body.

_That scar... There's a huge scar that runs across his pure white skin from his stomach all the way up his side._

"...What? Are you looking at this scar?" Rouge asks tiredly.

"Yes..." I answer honestly.

"I was a little reckless in my youth..." Rouge explains simply.

"T-That wound looks like you got it from more than being just a little reckless.." I say.

"Really? Natsu has lots of scare like this." Rouge says boringly.

...Does he? Not that I remember...

"You're staring." Rouge says almost sounding annoyed.

"What?" I say confused.

"Stop staring at me like that." Rouge says with an annoyed tone.

"S-Sorry, I'll go." I say.

_I can't stop thinking about Rouge's scar, even when we start eating breakfast. Do all knight's bodies look like that. Like... Do Sting and Rufus have scars like that?_

"Milady Lucy, have some gruel." Sting says handing me some gruel.

"Thank you.." I say.

_Sting's hands are flawless... Maybe just Rouge has scars like that too then._

"Is there something the matter?" Sting asks me with a slight blush on his face.

"What?" I ask snapping out of my thoughts.

"You've been... staring at me, milady." Sting says to me still blushing.

"Ooohh. What's this? Has Lucy fallen in love with Sting?" Gray says smiling.

"What? Really?" Natsu asks.

"Wow, you move fast. You've only known him for three days!" Rouge says.

"N-No, you've got it all wrong. I'm sorry for staring at you Sting." I say apologizing to Sting.

"Not at all. Pardon me if I said something strange..." Sting says looking at me.

"Why don't you stare at me. Huh?" Gray says with a grin looking at me.

_Gray sits down next to me and peers at me, his face coming closer to mine._

"Aah! Y-Your face is really close.." I say to Gray.

"Heheh.. You don't have to be so shy. You're surprisingly pure eh?" Gray says smiling at first then he starts grinning.

"She had no problem looking at me while I was naked." Rouge says to everyone with a bored voice.

"N-Naked!?" Sting says.

"From the waist up! Just from the waist up!" I explain.

"What? really? Was it only from the waist up, or was it everything?" Gray asks me looking surprised then changes into a grin again.

"Stop being nosy, everyone." Rufus suddenly says.

_Everybody immediately stops talking after hearing Rufus's low voice._

"We don't have much time. Hurry up and finish so we can leave." Rufus says.

"Yeeeees Commander." Gray replies to him.

"I-I apologize Commander!" Sting says apologizing to Rufus.

"Crap, the gruel's getting cold.." Natsu says.

"Sooo tired. Fwaaaaaah. Sleepy..." Rouge says while yawning.

"..I'm sorry for bring nosy." I apologized to Rufus.

"No. I was talking to them Princess. Not you. Please allow me to apologize for them getting carried away so early in the morning." Rufus says.

"Not at all... I think it's fun when everyone's so lively.." I say.

_Ah! Rufus has a scar on his arm... I wonder there's even more underneath his clothes.._

"...Princess? Something wrong?" Rufus asks me.

"No. it's nothing! Sorry!" I say apologizing.

_Immediately after we finish breakfast.. we climb into the carriage to set off for our next destination._

"Sigh.. We have to pass through Lost Forest again? I really don't want to..." Gray says sighing.

"There's a strange legend about that forest." Natsu says.

"Really? What is it?" Gray asks sounding curious.

"The souls of those who don't make it out of the forest will take the form of loved ones to lure travelers in." Natsu explains.

"Um... That's a little scary. Don't you think!?" I ask them.

_Even while I listen to the two of them chatter on about the forest.. I still can't stop thinking about that scar on Rouge's body. Does Natsu really have one like that?_

"Hey Natsu?" I call out to him.

"What?" Natsu says.

"Can you take your clothes off for me?" I ask Natsu.

"...Huh!?" Natsu says looking surprised at my sudden request.

"You don't want to take them all off? Then.. Can you just lift your shirt up, so I can see your chest?" I ask.

"What is this? Some kind of fetish? Do you only get excited when a guy's half-naked or something?" Gray asks grinning.

"No, that's not what I'm thinking about..." I say to Gray.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Natsu asks me.

"I just want to see something please?" I ask to Natsu once again.

"Geez.. I just have to take off my shirt right?" Natsu asks sounding annoyed.

"Yes." I answer.

"That good?" Natsu asks me.

"Yeah.." I say.

_...I knew it. He doesn't have a scar that big. _

"W-Why are you putting your face so close!?" Natsu says with a blush.

"Sorry, sorry, Okay thanks. You can put your clothes back on now." I say to Natsu.

"What were you trying to find out?" Gray asks me.

"I just wanted to check if he had a scar on his stomach." I say.

"Course not. I have a lot of guards padding my stomach so I don't get injured there." Natsu explains.

"...Guards?" I say confused.

"That's right." Natsu replies.

"See? Like this band right here." Gray says.

_Gray pulls up the hem of his shirt and shows me._

"Ohhh. I see." I say understanding what he meant.

_Then why did Rouge get such a terrible wound there?_

_THUMP THUMP!_

_What was that noise...?_

"The carriage stopped." Natsu says.

"Wild dogs maybe?" Grays answers.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Natsu Commander wants you." Rouge calls for Natsu.

"..What do you think?" Rufus asks.

"The wheel's broken right here." Natsu says looking at the carriage.

"Can it be fixed?" Rufus asks.

"Can't completely repair it all the way out here.. But I think I can repair it sufficiently so we can move again." Natsu says to the Commander.

"What do you need?" Sting asks Natsu.

"A really sturdy rod. If you can find one." Said Natsu.

"Guess we'll have to look for one. We can't just stay here." Gray says.

"Gray's right. Princess, I'm terribly sorry, but would you mind resting in the carriage while we repair the wheel?" Rufus asks me.

"Please, Can I help look too?" I ask.

"No milady. We can do it." Sting says.

"Are you fine guarding her alone Rouge?" Rufus asks.

"Haah... I'm tired... I'm sure it'll be fine." Rouge says tiredly.

"We'll go out to look for the necessary parts then." Rufus says.

"There we go. Might as well rest! They won't be back for a while. Why don't you get some sleep?" Rouge says to me.

_Rouge stretches his legs out and cracks open his book._ _But I don't feel like going to sleep.._

"...Why are you staring at me? Oh, this what you want?" Rouge says simply.

_Rouge takes out a book from his bag._

"You wanted to read this sequel right? I'm finished. So you can borrow it." Rouge says handing the book to me.

"... Thanks." I say.

"... You don't look too happy." Rouge says.

"That's not it..." I say to Rouge.

_That scar on his stomach really bothers me... Should I ask him about it? Might as well be straightforward about it... _

"Um.. About the scar on your stomach.." I say.

"That again? It has nothing for you to be worried about really." Rouge says annoyed with a surprise look on his face

"But both Gray and Natsu said you normally wouldn't get deep a wound like that on your stomach." I say.

"Yeah, because when we fight as knights we're usually wearing guards to protect us." Rouge replies.

"Then how did you get that scar?" I ask.

"I told you. I was reckless. I just got into a bar fight one night, when I was drunk. Since I was off duty that day, I didn't have my guards on. That's how I got the scar." Rouge says simply.

_Rouge tells me causally, but I'm not convinced. First of all I can't even picture Rouge getting into a bar fight. If someone ever tried to pick a fight with him I'm sure he'd just say "I'm tired" or What a pain" and hurry away._

"What still not convinced?" Rouge looks at me surprised.

"..." What should I say?

"Who cares about my scar anyway? It has nothing to do with you." Rouge says annoyed.

"I know, but... it bothers me. Your back is flawless...Not a scar on it." I say honsetly.

"That's, because..." Rouge says trailing off looking sad.

_Rouge says a slightly troubled look on his face._

"Because I'm still alive." Rouge then continues.

"What?" I say confused.

"Normally if a knife gets wounded on his back, he doesn't survive and to get wounded on their back like that... they either let their guard or were protecting someone..." Rouge tells me.

_He tells me in a serious voice, and I'm left speechless at the truth. I feel like I've just gotten a glimpse into a world completely different from the one I've been living in._

"Either way, it's not something for you to worry about, because you're the one who'll be protected. So just think about not getting injured from now on." Rouge says to me.

_Just then we hear the horses whinny and the carriage shakes._

"W-What was that!?" Rouge says getting alert.

"I don't know! Did something happen outside?" I ask.

_The carriage shakes violently again, hushing both of us._

"Kyaaah!" I screamed.

"Damn it, don't tell me.." Rouge says.

_Rouge clicks his tongue and throws himself out of the carriage._

"Aww, C'mon!" Rouge says annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked with worry.

"Dragon ran away! I'm gonna go get him. Stay inside the carriage!" Rouge says with a annoyed voice.

_Rouge says and then leaves. Dragon's the horse hitched up to the carriage right? How did he get away then? The air drifting in from outside is moist and chilly. It's lonely here by myself... When is he going to come back? Thirty minutes pass. What should I do? No one's coming back. It's getting dark outside. I feel anxiety take hold of me and I clasp both my hands together in prayer. Please let everyone come back safely... Please protect them.._

"Lucy!" Someone calls out to me.

_I suddenly hear a familiar voice from outside the carriage._

"Lucy!" The person calls my name again.

_That voice! Could it be..!? Surprised I climb out the carriage._

"...Rouge? Where are you?" I ask.

"Over here. Come here." Rouge says.

"Where..?" I say looking around.

_I look all around, but don't see Rouge anywhere._

"Which way?" I ask out loud.

"Over here!" Rouge says again.

_Where, over by that path?_

"Rouge, where are you?" I ask again.

"Over here.." Says Rouge.

"Like I said, where is here!?" I ask.

"Over here.." Rouge says once again.

_I suddenly hear the distant sounds of a horse whinnying. Did something happen to Dragon? I head into the thicket towards the direction of the horse's whinnies. Completely forgetting about the legend of the Lost Forest.._

* * *

**Next Chapter - ** I'm completely lost in the forest, and things are getting desperate... And who appears before me, but..! "...We'll have to camp out here. It's dangerous to wander around the forest at night." Rouge says to me. Soaked by the rain, the two of us have to camp out... And in the morning... "I thought you were going to make a move on me." Rouge says with a smile. W-What did I do!?

* * *

**TO BE COTINUED...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Respond to -**Sparrow2099 - Yeah, the souls sure cause so much trouble for people who need to pass through the forest.

Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

***Notice***

I made a new poll now, since I'll be uploading 2 stories when this is over, so please vote for which couple you'll like. You can vote by poll or review. The prologue is up, so just vote on which couple you'll like. The link for it will be at the end of this chapter. For the poll well, it's not showing on my profile for some reason, it's still showing my old poll even though I deleted it already.

* * *

Thank you for favourite, and follows, and Reviews very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

* * *

**Recap -**

"Rouge, where are you?" I ask again.

"Over here.." Says Rouge.

"Like I said, where is here!?" I ask.

"Over here.." Rouge says once again.

_I suddenly hear the distant sounds of a horse whinnying. Did something happen to Dragon? I head into the thicket towards the direction of the horse's whinnies. Completely forgetting about the legend of the Lost Forest.._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_I don't know how much time has passed since I left the carriage._

"Rouge! Rouugge! Answer me!" I yelled out.

_I call, but I don't hear his voice anywhere. And before I know it. I'm caught in the middle of a dense fog. Oh no... I can't see anything! If I just wander around. I'll get even more lost. And top of it all, cold drops of water begin falling from the sky._

"You've got to be kidding me... It's raining!" I say out loud.

_I don't have any food or water, or a change of clothes. If my clothes get soaked. I'll really be in trouble._

"Ah! Over there!" I say out.

_Whew. I can take shelter from the rain in that cave over there. But it doesn't look like the rain is going to let up anytime soon. The sun is setting and the darkness is beginning to fall on the forest. I'm cold... and scared... Please let the rain stop... Then I might be able to find my way back. _

_*rustle* *rustle*_

"!" What was that?

_*rustle* *rustle*_

_Someone's coming towards me! Is it a bear... A wild dog? Or maybe mountain bandits!? I silently admonish myself and treble as I grab a nearby stick. He has a torch... That must mean it's a human. I'll bash him with this and try to run away. First I need to muster up the courage.. I can do this.. _

_*rustle* *rustle*_

_Now! I raise the stick above my head and run out of the cave._

"Yaaaaaahhh!" I call out ready to strike.

"Whoa!" The voice said.

_I quickly bring the stick down towards the shadowy figure who emerges from the thicket. But quickly evades me and grabs my wrist._

"Let me go! Please don't eat me! I'm not tasty. I promise!" I say out scared.

"You'd just gave me a stomachache if I tried to eat you, so don't worry." The voice said.

_What!?_

"R-Rouge!?" I call out.

"What took you so long? Geez" Rouge asked with a irritated look.

_Rouge scratches his head with an irritated look on his face, then looks behind me at the cave._

"We're you taking shelter from the rain in there?" Rouge asks me.

"Yes.." I answer.

"Whaat? Look like I rushed here for nothing then." Rouge says looking at me.

"Huh..?" I say.

"Don't give me that. You disappeared, so I went off looking for you. C'mon let's get back before my torch burns out. Ah.." Rouge says.

"Um.. Your torch.." I say.

"..." Both me and Rouge say nothing.

_Rouge's torch lays at his feet, the fire already extinguished._

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! To think I tried to hit someone who was coming to save me!" I apologized to Rouge.

"If someone like you could land a punch on me. I would've needed to find a different profession." Rouge says sighing.

"But, because of me, the torch..." I say feeling bad.

"Yeah. It does put us in a difficult position." Rouge says.

_Rouge sighs._

"And it landed in a puddle and everything." Rouge says sighing.

"I'm so sorry. It's all, because of me.." I say apologizing again.

"It's fine. We can't do anything about it now. Might as well camp here for the night. It's too dangerous to wander the forest at night." Says Rouge.

"I knew it.." I say.

"All right, let's get to sleep." Rouge says.

"What, already?" I ask looking at Rouge.

"We don't have anything else to do! Can't read without light." Rouge says.

"You're right." I say a little sad.

_We really don't have anything to do here. The only thing we can do is sleep. Rouge flops down and nods towards the back of the cave._

"You sleep over there." Rouge tells me.

"But then you'll get wet." I say.

"Just a little. It's no big deal." Rouge says looking bored.

"..." I really don't know what to say to Rouge when he says it like that.

"Hey, Why'd you leave the carriage anyway?" Rouge suddenly asks me.

"What..?" I say confused.

"I told you not to leave the carriage so things like this wouldn't happen!" Rouge says looking at me.

"But you're the one who called me!" I say looking back at Rouge.

"Huh?" Rouge says looking confused.

"You were calling my name over and over again!" I replied.

"You're crazy! Why would I've called you? Plus I never even call you by your name." Rouge says simply.

"I swear you were calling me! And you said "Help me! That's why I left the carriage to go looking for you!" I say.

"..." Rouge stays silent.

"...Rouge?" I say his name looking at me confused.

"Crap.. That legend was true!" Rouge says quietly.

"Legend?" I say confused.

"There are two reasons why this forest is named the Lost Forest. The first is that the paths are complex, and the same scenery repeats over and over again, so it's easy to get lost. And the other reason is that people get lost, because they're beckoned deep into the forest." Rouge explains to me.

"...Beckoned?" I say.

"Yeah. The spirits of the people who've died in the forest... try to beckon travelers deep into the forest to seek new souls for company. And they do whatever it takes to make it happen." Rouge says quietly.

"T-That's ridiculous..." I say surprised after hearing Rouge explain the legend.

_But Natsu said something similar... The souls of those who didn't make it out of the forest appear as loved ones to trick travelers into the forest..._

"...See, you do have really good luck. You didn't fall victim to the forest." Rouge says looking at me.

_Somehow I can't be happy hearing Rouge say that, because we're still apart from everyone else. What if it rains again tomorrow? Or what if we get lost tomorrow and can't find our way back?_

"...Now what are you thinking about?" Rouge asks looking at me surprised.

"Nothing..." I say.

"Fine then." Rouge says.

"..." I feel nervous.

"You've gotta be brave at times like this." Rouge says.

"Huh...?" I say looking at him confused.

"Gotta act fearless. Like it doesn't bother you at all. Just keep repeating to yourself 'Everything's gonna be okay.' And sooner or later, you'll feel better. Might not mean much coming from me though." Rouge says to me smiling with a slight blush on his face.

"...Hehe... Hahaha!" I started laughing.

"Was it really that funny?" Rouge says to me with a frown.

"Come on, you told me to be brave... And then you got this awkward look on your face... that said 'Oops. I just tried too hard to sound cool." I say.

"...Shut up idiot. That's enough talking anyway. Get to sleep." Rouge says with a slight blush.

"Okay." I say obeying Rouge.

_I lie down on a flat rock and Rouge drapes his jacket over my legs._

"I'm fine... You don't have to do that." I say.

"Stop being so reserved. I feel bad this is all I can give you." Rouge says.

"But.." I say, but Rouge cuts me off.

"I'd give you all the clothes off my back if I could, but then I'd catch a cold and put us both in trouble." Rouge says to me.

"No! You can't get sick!" I say.

"See? So just make do with this and get to sleep." Rouge says smiling.

"...Okay." I say.

_I roll over onto his jacket and smell his scent on it. And it's still slightly warm._

"So warm..." I say quietly.

"Cuz, I just had it on." Rouge says to me.

_The surface of the rock is a little bumpy and it hurts my back. But it feels a little softer of Rouge's jacket._

"I feel like a little kid again..." I say quietly to Rouge.

"Why?" Rouge asks surprised.

"Sleeping next to someone like this." I say honestly.

"..." Rouge stays silent.

"When I was little, there weren't many kids in the village and all the old couples used to treat me like their own daughter..." I say remembering my childhood time.

"Hmm..." Rouge says listening to me.

"Grandma was always busy, so the old couples would take me all kinds of places to have fun, we'd have a picnic lunch out in the fields and when our tummies were full, we'd all take a nap together and when I woke up. I'd see his big back next to me..." I say.

_It always felt so reassuring. I'd always think how wonderful it would be to have a father..._

"You remind me of that old man from the village right now, Rouge..." I say.

"...Hey, I'm not that old.." Rouge says looking sad.

"Haha, sorry. When you were little, did you ever take naps with anyone?" I ask.

_He's silent for a little while._

"...I wonder." Rouge says quietly.

"You're not going to tell me?" I say asking.

"I don't remember. It was too long ago. I really don't want to get old.." Rouge says.

"Too long ago...? But you're not much older than me right?" I say.

"Yeah. You're the same age as ken, right?" Rouge asks.

"Yes." I say answering Rouge.

"Then you're three years younger than us." Rouge says to me.

"Us?" I asked confused.

"Me, Sting, and Gray." Says Rouge.

"Oh, you three are the same age?" I ask.

"Yeah, Sting looks like he's five years older than me, huh?" Rouge says smiling at me.

"Yes... And he's so serious..." I say.

"He's always the perfect knight, for better or for worse." Rouge says with a slight smile.

_Rouge's voice sounds warm and gentle._

"They're really important friends to you, aren't they?" I ask.

"...I wonder." Rouge says smiling at me.

"That answer again!?" I say.

"It's a pain, isn't it? Important friends." Rouge says.

"Is it? I'm jealous of you. The only close friend I have is Natsu." I say to Rouge.

_After we chat for a while. I suddenly begin to feel sleepy. And.._

"Fuaaah.." Rouge suddenly yawns.

"Are you tired Rouge? I am too.." I say.

"Then go to sleep." Rouge says to me.

_Rouge flips over, turning his back to me._

"I will, Good night..." I say.

_It's so strange. At first I felt really lonely, but now I feel fine. Maybe it's, because of his broad back right in front of me... For the first time in a while. I dream of the past. Going out with the villagers. Eating delicious picnic and sleeping in the fileds. Everything feels so nostalgic, so warm..._

"Mmm, so warm.." I says.

_..Why is it so warm?_

Huh!?" I say.

_Oh no.. I was hugging Rouge's back while I was asleep! W-What should I do? I better stop before he notices..._

"...You awake?" Rouge suddenly asks me.

"Y-Yes.." I say surprised by Rouge sudden speak up.

"Then can you let go of me?" Rouge asks me.

"S-Sorry!" I say letting him go.

_I quickly let go of him and he sluggishly sits up._

"Geez... You're a troublesome little princess, aren't you? I thought you were going to make a move on me." Rouge says looking at me with a smile.

"I wouldn't do that! I was probably just cold so I held on to you..." I say feeling embarrassed by my actions.

"Oh, really?" Rouge asks still looking at me.

"And I slept really well..." I say.

"Well I got terrible sleep. Tch..." Rouge says while yawning.

_Rouge gives a loud yawn and looks outside._

"...Looks like it's cleared up. Shall we go back?" Rouge asks me while smiling looking outside.

"Okay.." I answer Rouge.

_Because both the rain and fog have cleared up... with Rouge's guidance we make our way back to the carriage in no time. But..._

"Lucy! Rou!" Gray says to us.

"What were you two doing all night!?" Natsu asks us.

"Actually..." I started saying, but Sting cuts me off.

"Rouge, explain yourself. Where were you last night?" Sting asks.

"...We slept in a cave." Rouge explains simply.

"Why!? You were supposed to wait in the carriage with Milady Lucy!" Sting scolds Rouge.

_Sting scolds Rouge, who doesn't make any excuses at all. He just scratches his head with a tiresome look on his face. I can't stand watching this anymore, so I.._

"Wait! It's all my fault! I ran out of the carriage without permission and Rouge came to look for me.. And then.." I say to Sting.

"Milady Lucy.." Sting says my name quietly.

"What are you getting so worked up about...?" Rouge asks surprised.

"Why are you acting like it doesn't have anything to do with you?" Natsu says.

"Yeah. She's the one defending you." Gray says to Rouge.

"...You can talk later. The Princess has returned. Let's move out." Rufus suddenly says.

"Commander..." Sting says.

"Rouge, take a nap in the carriage. We can't have you falling off your horse." Rufus says.

"Aye." Rouge says.

"I'll ride Rouge's horse in his place, then." Natsu says.

"Very good." Rufus says.

"Natsu, I'll take your place when you get tired." Gray says.

"Thanks." Natsu says smiling at Gray.

_We climb into the carriage and Rouge yawns._

"I'm really sorry, because I got lost..." I say apologizing to everyone.

"...No big deal. It's not your fault. Anyways here." Rouge says to me.

_Rouge takes a small bell on a string from his bag._

"...What is it?" I ask.

"Tie it around your wrist. If you ever get lost again like yesterday, ring the bell. Then the sound will lead me to you." Rouge explains.

"...Okay." I say tying it around my wrist.

_SLAM!_

"Hiii... What do you have there?" Gray says happily to us and asking me.

"A bell." I answer.

"Oh, That's a cat collar!" Gray says looking at the bell.

"Collar!?" I say surprsed.

_This is for a cat?!_

"Yeah, you put it around your cat's neck so you can find it when it gets lost." Gray explains smiling.

"...I see." I say.

_I just thought it was a cute bracelet. I had no idea it was meant for a cat... I glance at Rouge, but he's already snoring away fast asleep._

"So what really happened?" Gray asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask Gray.

"Don't play dumb with me. Yesterday, you spent the whole night alone with Rou, right? So how was it?" Gray asks smiling.

"N-Nothing happened!" I say answering Gray.

_Well there was the part where I woke up hugging him..._

"Hmm.. Then why are your ears bring red?" Gray asks with a grin.

"!" Oh no, I'm blushing.

"You're so honest, Lucy." Gray says with his teasing voice.

_Gray says with a teasing smile and sits down next to me._

"But you better give up on Rouge." Gray says to me.

"What.." I say confused.

"If you fall in love with Rouge, you'll just get hurt." Gray says to me.

_What does he mean by that?_

* * *

**Next Chapter - **"Don't forget what I said." Gray reminds me. I can't hide how uneasy Gray's words have made me. That if I fall in love with Rouge I'll get hurt... "Let me give you one as a present milady." Sting says to me. We finally get to take a little break from our urgent journey. "Hey, No one said you could read it, and your face is too close..." Rouge says to me. What is this feeling I have inside of me?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

* * *

**Fanfic Vote Your Favorite Pairing. **

Prologue is up! You may vote for both stories, since they'll be up at the same when I finish this fanfic.

**10 Days With My Devil - ** s/9875067/1/

**My Forged Wedding - ** s/9875077/1/


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I so want this game from Voltage right now called Suit Room De Itazura Na Kisu, well in English it's called Mischievous Kiss Suite. I really want to play that game. Wishing Voltage will release this game fast, but probably it'll take some time until it's released for English.

_***Notice* **_ I won't be updating until December 20 something, since exams are coming up, and I need to study which I hate... So yea please continue voting, you can vote by poll or review whichever you like.

* * *

Thank you for favorite, and follows very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

* * *

**Recap -**

"But you better give up on Rouge." Gray says to me.

"What.." I say confused.

"If you fall in love with Rouge, you'll just get hurt." Gray says to me.

_What does he mean by that?_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_Why would I get hurt if I fell in love with Rouge? I want to find out why, and before I realize what I'm doing. I say..._

"Why?" I asked Gray.

"Why do you think?" Grays ask me back.

"...Because he only has room in his heart for books?" I answer unsurely.

"Haha, that's a good one." Gray says laughing.

"Or...Maybe he hates women?" I say guessing.

"That's possible too." Gray says looking at me.

"Um, I was just joking." I say.

"Rou seems like he'd say 'Love is too much of a pain', right?" Gray asks me.

"...True." I say agreeing with Gray.

"Well, if you say you don't love him, then we'll leave it at that, but just don't forget what I said." Says Gray.

"Okay..." I say.

_I answer as I glance at Rouge, who is still sleeping peacefully. I just don't get that feeling from Rouge, no matter what Gray says. Although I can't imagine myself falling in love with him anyway._

"Gray." Sting calls out Gray's name.

_Sting's face suddenly peeks in from outside._

"Message from the Commander, we'll be staying in a different town tonight." Sting informs Gray.

"Really? Where?" Gray asks.

"Beaujin City." Sting answers quietly.

"Beaujin City!?" I say in surprise.

_A few hours after travelling in the carriage..._

"It's like a dream.." I say looking at the city.

_This is the city, I've always dreamed about... Beaujin!_

"...Is it just me or are her eyes sparkling? What's up?" Gray asks.

"Books. This city has a huge bookstore." Natsu tells everyone.

"Ah, that's right. Milady Lucy is an avid reader." Sting says with a smile.

"Which means..." Gray says trailing off with a smile.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"I knew it. Rouge's got a spring in his step, too." Gray says looking at Rouge.

"Looks excited than I've seen him in a while." Natsu says.

"Rouge. I'm sure you realize that your number one priority is protecting Milady Lucy..." Sting says reminding Rouge.

"I know. Don't worry, but today we both have the same needs." Rouge says to Sting.

"Rouge! I want to go to that huge bookstore!" I say to Rouge.

"Very well. I shall accompany you as your protector." Rouge says smiling at me.

"All right! Let's hurry!" I say happily.

"Um, is Rouge acting a little out of character to anybody else?" Gray asks.

"Rouge! Don't forget your duty!" Natsu calls out to Rouge.

"..." Sting says nothing.

"Wow..." I say looking at all the books.

_I've heard stories about this place, but it really is huge! I wonder how many books they have here? They must have ten times more then Kanai's library!_

"All right. Let's meet up at the entrance in an hour." Rouge says to me.

"But, that's not enough time!" I say.

"All right, fine. Two hours." Rouge says adding an extra hour there.

"Okay!" I say.

_I'd really like to spend half a day here, but I guess I'll make do with two hours._

"Here it is!.." I say when I found the book I was looking for.

_I've been wanting to read the sequel to that romance novel. Oh this one too! Which one should I get? I can't decide... This is a sequel to a book I really love, and this one is old, but a classic..._

"Ah..." I suddenly gave out a quiet scream seeing something.

_"History of Fiore Kingdom"_

_I should start reading books like these from now on too._

"..." I don't know what to say seeing that title.

_I guess I'll give up the romance novel for now, because right now I need to beef up on my princess knowledge._

"There are many books about our country at the palace milady." Sting suddenly says to me.

_Ah..._

"So please buy any book you like." Sting says smiling at me.

"Sting, why are you here..?" I ask surprised.

"I'm acting as your protector in Rouge's place. He loses all self-control when there's a book in front of him. We can't allow anything to happen to the Princess." Sting explains with a smile.

"Yes, I've noticed that about him, but I totally understand. When I come to a place like this, my head is just full with all the books I want to read." I say happily.

"Because you love to read so much milady?" Sting asks with a smile.

"Yes! Ah, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't get so carried away at a time like this. After all, my life might be in danger..." I say looking at Sting.

"Not to worry. No one can afford to be tense all the time. Please relax a little. I'm sorry it's been very hard on you, having all this happen so suddenly." Sting says to me reassuring me that it's okay.

_Lute..._

"Which books were you looking at milady?" Sting asks surprised.

"I can't decide between these two..." I say to Sting.

_I hold out the two romance novels and Sting's eyes widen slightly in surprise._

"..What is it?" I ask noticing Sting's sudden reaction.

"Ahh, pardon me. I just haven't seen that book for a while." Sting says sadly.

"Do you like romance novels too Sting?" I ask.

"No...But a former comrade had that same exact book... Is it a popular book?" Sting asks me.

"Yes... It's a very famous romance novel. Everyone calls it a classic, but for some reason it wasn't in Kanai's library." I say to Sting.

"Really?" Sting says surprised.

"Ahh. I can't decide. Which one should I get?" I say.

"Why don't you just buy both milady?" Sting asks me.

"But we might need this money later..." I explain.

"Then shall I buy you one as a present?" Sting asks me.

"Oh no. I couldn't possibly..." I say looking at Sting.

"It's a small price if it will lighten your heart milady and we won't have many other opportunities to stop by bookstores on the rest of the journey. So let's just buy it here." Sting says with a smile.

_Sting..._

"Thank you so much. I'll repay you later somehow." I say thanking Sting.

"There is no need Princess. Just... in return, please do not read this book in front of Rouge." Sting says to me.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"If he finds out I gave it to you as a present, he might tease me and say 'Why don't you buy a book for me?'" Sting explains smiling.

"Haha, Okay. I understand. I promise." I say smiling back at Sting.

_Two hours later..._

"What's taking Rouge so long?" I ask Sting.

"He's always like this..." Sting answers me.

"Yo! Sorry I made you wait." Rouge says smiling at me.

"You're late Rouge...W-What in the world!?" Sting suddenly says noticing Rouge's books with a surprised look.

"T-That's a lot of books." I say to Rouge.

"They were calling my name..." Rouge says with a smile.

"I can't believe you... Deserting your post and spending all that money on books!" Sting says to Rouge.

"I knew you were with her." Rouge says looking at Sting.

"Wha-!" Sting says with a surprised expression.

"Sorry about that, best friend, but thanks to you. I met some wonderful books here..." Rouge says.

"...Sigh. You're always like this. Well Milady Lucy. I shall be leaving now." Sting says with a smile.

"Thank you so much! For.." I say trailing off.

_Sting smiles sheepishly and presses his index finger to his lips. Oops. I forgot. The book is supposed to be a secret._

"...Something happen?" Rouge asks.

"N-No.. Anyway, now what are we going to do?" I ask Rouge.

"Hmm. It's still light outside, so why don't we go read? We might as well." Rouge says with a smile.

"Okay." I say smiling back at him.

_We sit down on an empty bench and Rouge quickly takes out a book._

"Wow.. You got ten books!" I say in surprise.

"Yeah. That bookstore has the best selection outside of the capital. I stocked up." Rouge explains simply.

"There are a lot of little bookstores too." I say.

"There's printing press in this city, so there are lot of newspapers and books sold here." Rouge explains once again.

"A newspaper...Is that the booklet that has a lot of news written in it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Have you never seen one?" Rouge asks me surprised.

"Never. There aren't any in my village, but word must travel fast in this city thanks to those newspaper." I say.

"Yep. That's why Commander went off our designated route to stop here." Rouge tells me.

"To collect information..." I say.

"That's part of it, but he also wanted to find out what kind of rumors were circulating among the townspeople. Especially, because if the truth about the King was being circulated, we'd be in a lot of trouble." Rouge tells me.

"...That's true." I say quietly.

_The people can't find out that the King was kidnapped. _

"The Commander doesn't have an easy job. He'll probably spend the whole night gathering information. He's a workaholic." Rouge says to me.

"Are you sure you don't have to help him?" I ask Rouge.

"Me?" I have the very important job of protecting you." Rouge answers looking at me.

"Huh!? I don't have the feeling you protected me at all today, though." I say.

"... Well, let's read the books we bought." Rouge says ignoring what I just said.

"Hey! That's mean! Don't ignore me!" I yell out to Rouge.

"Shut up..." Rouge says simply while reading his book.

"Don't say that..." I say back to him.

_Ah... that book looks interesting. I reflexively lean forward._

"Hey, No one said you could read this." Rouge says to me his face a little red.

"But it looks interesting..." I say to him.

"Go away!" Rouge says to me.

"Please let me Rouge. Just for a little bit." I say looking at him.

"Stop it, it'll ruin it!" Rouge says looking back at me.

"No it won't!" I say.

"Yes, it will! Plus your face is really close.." Rouge argues back.

"What...?" I say surprised.

_Whoa, he's right!_

"S-Sorry." I say moving back.

"..." Rouge says nothing, but still has the blush on his face.

"I'll scoot over a little, but can I please read it with you?" I ask.

"What are you getting all worked up about? Read your own books. Anyway, what did you buy?" Rouge asks me.

"This." I say holding the book showing him.

"Flower of the Royal Palace: A Sequel', there it is a romance novel." Rouge says.

"Who cares?" I say.

"This is a love story between a princess and a knight too! That would never happen in real life." Rouge says to me.

"It's fine. It's a fictional world anyway." I respond to what he just said.

"Hmm..Hm? 'I slightly open my mouth in response to his kiss.." Rouge reads out from the book.

"Hey! Stop it! Don't read it out loud!" I say looking surprised.

"...Wow. These are the kinds of books you read?" Rouge asks me.

"Of course. Anyway, you don't know the half of it.." I say.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asks me.

"There are way more passionate lines than this one.." I answer him.

"P-Passionate..?" Rouge says surprised.

"Like 'We kissed all night long' or 'He showered my whole face with kisses'. There are all kinds!" I explain to Rouge.

"...Oh, so they all end with just kissing eh?" Rouge says asking.

_Rouge makes a difficult face and returns my book._

"...Yeah? and what's that book?" Rouge asks me.

"What?" I say confused.

"The one in the bag." Rouge says looking at it.

"Ah! Wait!" I say starting to panic.

_That's the book Sting bought me in secret!_

"You can't look! Give it back!" I say getting nervous.

"Who cares? You looked at my books without asking..." Rouge trails off after he sees the book.

_After Rouge pulls the book from the bag and looks at it, he falls silent._

"I-I bought that one myself! With my own money!" I say.

"..." Rouge glances at me.

"It's true..!" I say.

"Fine. You're stubborn. Here." Rouge says giving the book back to me.

_I quickly return the book to the bag. He believed me right? Now he doesn't think Sting bought it for me._

"...Hey." Rouge suddenly says to me.

"Yes?" I say.

"When girls fall in love with someone, do they always want to date them?" Rouge asks me while looking at me.

"What...?" I said confused.

_Why is he asking me this all of a sudden?_

"You mean in general?" I ask.

"Whichever. Your opinion is fine too." Rouge says.

"If it were me, I'd definitely want to become a couple." I say.

"Why?" Asks Rouge.

"So we can go on dates and things like that." I explain.

"That's it?" Rouge asks me.

"Well.. When you're a couple with someone, it makes it special." I say giving my own opinion.

"..." Rouge says nothing as he listens to me.

"Making someone your lover means you're accepting them as a special presence in your life right?" I ask looking at Rouge.

"..." Rouge still is silent.

"And being special to someone I loved... would make me really happy." I say with a slight smile on my face.

"...Hm." Rouge says quietly.

"You don't think so Rouge?" I asked.

"..." Rouge keeps quiet.

"Oh... Are you the type who just wants to play around with a lot of girls?" I ask.

"...Excuse me. Do I look like that kind of person to you?" Rouge says a bit angry.

"No, actually you seem like you'd say.. A date? What a pain..and things like that." I say.

"...What was that you trying to do an impression of me?" Rouge asks looking at me.

"Yes! Did I sound like you?" I ask.

"Not at all." Rouge says tiredly.

"That was quick!" I say.

_Rouge smiles a little._

"You're funny." Rouge says with a little smile.

"Am I?" I say smiling back at him.

"Yes, no matter how much I look at you, you just don't seem like a princess." Rouge says to me still smiling slightly.

"O-Oh that. I'm sorry..." I say looking down at the ground.

"Don't apologize. I'm complementing you." Rouge says quietly.

"What..?" I say looking back at Rouge.

"...Or maybe it's a little different." Rouge says still looking at me.

_Rouge draws his eyebrows together, deep in thought._

"I don't hate girls like you." Rouge says.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"Yep. That's it. That's what I meant." Rouge says now back to reading.

_He nods with satisfaction to himself and then returns to his book. I try to think what he might mean by that... And I feel my cheeks growing warm._

* * *

**Next Chapter - **"Starting tomorrow, another knight will be joining our party." Rufus says. A new comrade will be joining us on our journey!? "Lucy, right?" A robed man asks me. The enemy draws closer... "I'm cranky, because someone interrupted my free time. Hurry up." Rouge says. Rouge stands up to the enemy. Will he win the battle!?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

* * *

**Votes - **

**10 Days With My Devil - ** s/9875067/1/

Sting x Lucy - 6

Gray x Lucy - 3

Rouge x Lucy - 5

Loki x Lucy - 1

**My Forged Wedding - ** s/9875077/1/

Sting x Lucy - 2

Rouge x Lucy - 2

Well it seems 10 Days With My Devil Sting and Lucy has the most votes for now.

For My Forged Wedding it's a tie.

Well please continue voting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***Important Message* **I know I said I won't update until December 20 something, but I didn't want to make it as an author's note so yea. So the **important **thing is you might know that Voltage has been taking down Youtube video's about their games, so I wanted to ask should I stop writing about it too!? I mean it's similar to it, but I'm not sure what to do. So what do you all think? Should I stop or continue? I don't want to do the wrong thing here.

Thank you for favourite, and follows very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

**Recap -**

"I don't hate girls like you." Rouge says.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"Yep. That's it. That's what I meant." Rouge says now back to reading.

_He nods with satisfaction to himself and then returns to his book. I try to think what he might mean by that... And I feel my cheeks growing warm._

**Chapter 8**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_That night..._

"We shall head to Nicchome tomorrow." Rufus informs us.

"What? We're not going through Jukushin?" Gray asks.

"Isn't Nicchome going out of our way?" Sting asks.

"I've received information that there is unrest in Jukushin. We cannot put the Princess in harm's way. Therefore we shall go by way of Nicchome." Rufus tell us.

"There are a lot of fortune tellers and magicians in Nicchome, aren't there?" I ask.

"Yes." Rufus answers me.

"Seems like girls will love it there." Rouge says looking at me.

"I don't hate fortune telling, but..." I trail off.

"Also, we shall have another knight joining our party tomorrow." Rufus informs us the news.

"Could it be...?" Sting asks surprised.

"Yes, that one." Rufus says answering Sting.

"Not again..." Natsu says.

"I can only think of one person who'd warrant those reactions." Gray says.

"Gah! Seriously? I was so happy not having to see that knight's face again..." Rouge says annoyed.

"Who is it?" I asked curious.

"Well...A very reliable person." Sting says with a smile.

"You two might get along Lucy." Gray says to me.

"You think so? Their personalities are completely different." Rouge says looking at Gray.

"That's why they might get along." Gray says answering Rouge.

"Um...I'm not really following the conversation here.." I say confused.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Just look forward to it." Gray says smiling at me.

"...Okay then." I say confused.

_A new knight... I wonder what kind of person he is?_

"Anyone else have any new information?" Rufus asks us.

"Yes. I do. They were passing these at the pub." Natsu says showing us.

"...Newspapers?" Rouge says.

"Oh, is this a newspaper?" I ask.

_I lean forward and am shocked at what I read._

"Is the King missing?" I asked.

"Whoa! That's Beaujin for you. Word travels fast." Gray says.

"Is this newspaper the only one running the story?" Rufus asks Natsu.

"As of now." Natsu answers.

"What shall we do? Confiscate the papers?" Sting asks.

"If we do that, it'll just prove it's the truth." Rouge says.

"...You're right." Sting says looking at Rouge.

"We need to make sure this information reaches the capital. We need to bring the Princess to the palace as fast as we can." Rufus says to us.

"Yes, Commander." Sting says.

"We should get a carrier pigeon ready." Says Gray.

"We need to cut out this article.. What are you staring at Lucy?" Natsu asks me.

"Well... I never seen a picture of the King before." I answer Natsu.

"What?" Sting says with a surprised look.

"...Really?" Natsu says also surprised.

"Yes, we don't have a newspaper in the village, so no one in Kanai has ever seen what he looks like!" I explain.

"That's right..." Natsu says.

"But this person... He looks familiar." I say thinking.

"Well, of course he does. You lived at the palace with him when you were little." Gray says to me.

"No, not that.." I say still thinking.

_I feel like I've seen him more recently than that...But I can't remember where._

"Mmm..." I groan flopping myself down on the bed..

"...You still thinking about it?" Rouge asks me.

"I feel like I'm just about to remember." I say.

_I know. I've seen his face somewhere._

_CLANG CLANG_

"All right, that should do it. I'll be in the next room okay?" Rouge says.

"Don't stay up reading and oversleep okay?" I say to Rouge.

"Same you too. See you tomorrow." Rouge says with a smile.

"Good night." I say smiling back at him.

_SLAM!_

"Which one should I read? Flower of the Royal Palace..." I ask myself.

"' His forceful arms pull me towards him.. I musn't! I am already betrothed!' I say, but that does nothing to abate his passion." I read out loud quetly.

_thump.._

"Huh..." I say.

_What was that noise? I close my book and look around. No one's there. I must have imagined it._

_thump thump thump_

"!" I'm scared now.

_click click..._

_**CRAAASH!**_

"Aaahhh!" I screamed out.

_I hear a thunderous noise as a group of men in black robes crash into my room!_

"Lucy right?" One of the robed man asks me.

"N-No..." I say.

"Don't lie. We know you're with the knights." Another robed man says to me.

_I have to run away! But I'm frozen with fear... I can't move!_

"You're coming with us." The robed man says to me.

"No!" I scream out in fear.

"Then I'll have to force you t come with me!" Says the robed man.

_The second the man in black put his knee on my bed a loud sound fills the room! And then I.._

"Rouge!" I yell out his name.

_I scream the name of the first person who pops into my head._

"Rouge help!" I scream out again.

"You don't have to scream. I'm already here." Someone says.

_That voice...!_

"Tch.. Damn you for interrupting my free time.." Rouge says annoyed.

"When did he get here!? Gyaahh!" The robed man screams.

_The man who was kneeling on my bed suddenly falls to the ground. And behind him stands Rouge, sword in hand._

"Who's next?" Rouge asks.

"..." The robed men says nothing.

"I'm in a bad mood, because SOMEBODY interrupted my free time! Hurry up!" Rouge says annoyed and angrily.

"D-Damn it..." The robed man says.

_The men all come towards Rouge at once! But Rouge lightly evades them and defeats the robed man one by one._

"Ughh.." The robed man screams out.

"Gaah!" Another robed man screams.

_Rouge's moving quickly... Completely different from how he normally moves! The men in black fall one by one. And there's not one spot of blood on Rouge. So strong... I can't believe Rouge's actually this strong! Finally Rouge defeats the final man and presses his blade against his neck._

"Wait Rouge!" Sting shouts out to Rouge.

"Stop Rou!" Gray also shouting out to Rouge.

_Gray...Sting!_

"...I know that." Rouge says.

_Rouge clicks his tongue and then runs his sword through the man's robe. Just then._

"You.. You're Silent Rouge!" The robed man says.

_...Silent Rouge?_

"But that's impossible..! Since then. Silent Rouge has.." The robed man says in shock.

_THAWK!_

"Ughhh.." The robed man screams.

"Rou, don't kick him!" Gray says surprised.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

_...Rouge? When I see the look in Rouge's eyes as he stares down at the man a tremor runs through my body. His gaze is so sharp and cold... It's like he's killing him just with his eyes..._

"...Rouge take Milady Lucy to the other room." Sting says to Rouge.

"..." Rouge keeps silent.

"Rouge!" Sting calls out to Rouge again.

"Don't worry Sting. I'll go with her. Lucy let's go." Gray says offering.

"Okay..." I say.

"Just make do with sleeping in my room for now okay? I'll bring Rouge in later." Gray tells me.

"Okay.." I say.

"Or would you prefer to spend a passionate night alone with me?" Gray asks grinning at me.

"..." I don't know what to say.

"...Not in the mood for jokes huh?" Gray says with a smile.

_Gray sits down on the edge of the bed with a chuckle/_

"What did he mean when he said 'Silent Rouge'?" I asked curious.

"That's what some people call Rouge." Gray answers.

"But why.." I ask.

"Did you see how Rouge fights?" Gray asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"It was impressive, wasn't it?" Gray asks me.

"Yes... I couldn't believe it. Usually Rouge's so lethargic and slow." I answer Gray.

"Yep, but when fights he's remarkably fast and light with no wasted movements and even though he moves so fast, he hardly makes a sound." Gray explains.

"So that's why they call him Silent Rouge." I say.

"Yes, but just don't say that name in front of him. Rou's a bashful guy, after all." Says Gray with a smile.

_...I don't think that's why he doesn't like it. Rouge looked like he genuinely despite being called by that name._

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Yeees?" Gray says.

"Rouge wants someone to fill in for him tonight." Natsu says to Gray.

"Really? I don't mind, but... What's he gonna do." Gray asks surprised.

"Patrol the perimeter outside the inn." Natsu tells us.

"...Guess he wants to be alone." Gray says quietly.

"Probably. So just get to sleep Lucy." Natsu says.

"Okay.." I say.

_I close my eyes, but all I can see is that cold look in Rouge's eyes earlier. I can't shake that image and crawl deeper inside the covers. Next morning. I didn't sleep much. My head feels all foggy..._

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"Ah..." I say.

_I should thank him._

"Thank you for yesterday." I say to Rouge.

"...Not a big deal. Just doing my job." Rouge says simply.

_Rouge says simply, and sits down next to me with a tired look on his face. Now that everyone's here, Rufus speaks._

"It looks like the men who attacked us yesterday are from the same group as the ones who attacked Kanai." Rufus says.

"Are they trying to catch Milady Lucy?" Sting asks.

"Yes." Rufus answers.

"So Gladius Kingdom is behind this." Natsu says.

"I think it's very likely." Rufus says.

_The men who attacked me yesterday are the same men that tried to attack me in Kanai... And the same men who attacked the King..._

"What do you think has happened to the King?" I ask worried.

"..." Rufus keeps silent.

"You said another unit of knights were searching for him, right? Well, have they found out where he is yet?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but we have received no good news." Rufus answers me.

"That's terrible..." I say.

"But, the other knights are desperately searching everywhere. So there is no need to worry." Says Rufus.

"...Really?" I say.

_Beaujin City is bustling with activity again today. But all the exhilaration I felt yesterday is completely gone._

"I'll bring the carriage around milady. Please wait here." Sting says to me.

"Okay." I say.

_I wonder if the King is all right? If the knights are right and Gladius Kingdom is behind this... The King might not be in this country anymore. So how can the knights search for him?_

"Why do you look so depressed?" Rouge suddenly asks me.

"Rouge..." I say his name quietly.

"Is it about the King?" Rouge asks.

"...Yes. When I think about it I just get so anxious." I say.

"Don't think so much then. Worrying isn't going to solve anything." Rouge says looking at me.

"But..!" I say stopping mid sentence.

"The search party might have found some clues and we just might not have received the information yet. Rouge says to me.

"..." I don't know what to say.

"If you're that anxious about it, just ask the knight who'll be joining us today." Rouge says to me.

"What..?" I say confused.

"It's that knight's job to gather information and send messages between the knights and the capital. There might be some new information." Rouge explains.

"I see... A messenger.."I say.

_Rouge gives me a little bit of hope. It's true that anyone talking to the search party might have special information we don't._

"What is the new knight like? Gray says he'll get along with me." I ask Rouge.

"Get along with you? Hmm.." Rouge says trailing off.

_Rouge trails off, unable to find anymore words._

"...Rouge?" I call out his name.

"Regardless of whether you two get along or not... Our comrade is a very skilled knight." Rouge tells me.

"More than Sting?" I ask.

"Sting's completely different.. Ahh, explaining this is such a pain..." Rouge says.

"Milady Lucy, the carriage is ready." Sting tells me.

"..Thank you." I say to Sting with a smile.

_Why is Rouge being so vague? Did something happen between him and the knight joining us today?_

"Hey Natsu, What's the new knight like?" I ask.

"Huh? Ah... Hm..." Natsu says unsure how to answer me.

_Huh? Natsu can't answer me either?_

"I told you yesterday, someone you'll get along with Lucy." Gray says to me.

"But why?" I ask confused.

"Because the new knight is very similar to me." Gray says.

"To you Gray? In what way?" I ask.

"We're both very skilled at seducing the opposite sex." Gray says with a smile.

"..." I don't even have anything to say to that.

"..What? You don't look convinced." Gray says looking at me.

"That's not it. I just..." I say trailing off.

_After we chat for a while, the carriage suddenly stops._

"What's going on?" Gray asks.

"I don't hear any commotion outside." Natsu says.

"What's going on?" I ask.

_I poke my head out of the carriage and Rufus walks up to me._

"The road is blocked. Please wait." Rufus says to me.

_I look and see a group of rough-looking men crowded around someone dressed in a robe._

"Oh no! We have to help them...!" I say.

"No need to worry." Rufus says to me.

"What? Ahh!" I suddenly scream quietly.

_The robed person suddenly defeats the men one by one with magnificent agility._

"Oh, so this is where we were supposed to meet up." Gray says.

"Amazing as usual." Natsu says.

"Is that.." I say trailing off.

"Yes, she is the knight who will join us today." Rufus says.

"What? She?" I say surprised at the sudden news.

_The knight comes closer to us and I quickly climb out of the carriage._

"Commander Rufus, is the Princess Lucy?" The knight asks Rufus.

"Yes, that's right." Rufus answers her.

_The woman quickly tosses off her robe and gracefully kneels before me._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess. I am the knight Erza. I am honored to serve Your Highness." Erza says introducing herself.

_The new knight who join us is an extremely beautiful woman._

**Next Chapter - **"It must have been so difficult to be amongst these smell men milady." Erza says to me. The new knight is a woman!? Our journey to the castle is about to get a lot noisier... "The ones in command are starting to doubt that Gladius Kingdom is behind this." Erza tells us. New information about the King? "...Are you blushing?" Rouge asks me. What will happen to our love?

**TO BE COTINUED...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

Sylvia - Erza


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Well, now I'm done with school...more like last week sort of, I wanted to take a rest since studying left me exhausted and all so yea. I heard on tumblr that Voltage is planning to cancel A Knight's Devotion so sad... It was my favorite game. ):

I still got no idea what to do yet... like if I should stop writing or what, since of what happened... Anyways I'll update on January 1st, since I probably be going on vacation somewhere. Also last day to vote for the stories, so please vote.

Merry Christmas to all and Happy New year's well early I guess, since it's December 23rd.

* * *

Thank you for favourite, and follows very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

* * *

**Recap -**

_The woman quickly tosses off her robe and gracefully kneels before me._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess. I am the knight Erza. I am honored to serve Your Highness." Erza says introducing herself.

_The new knight who join us is an extremely beautiful woman._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_Wow... She's beautiful..._

"Now do you see what I mean Lucy? She's great at seducing the opposite sex, just like me." Gray says.

_Gray tries to casually slip his arm around Erza's shoulders, but she smacks it away._

"Stop it Gray. The sun's still up." Erza says with a surprise look on her face.

"So as soon as the sun sets, it's okay?" Gray asks Erza.

"Well, that's up to you." Erza says with a smile.

"Your perfume stinks." Natsu says truthfully.

"I can't help it, I had to seduce traveling entertainer to get here in time!" Erza says to Natsu.

"Geh..." Natsu says.

"Erza! How dare you say such a thing in front of Milady Lucy!" Sting says looking surprised.

"Oh Sting. You're just as proper as ever, aren't you?" Erza asks with a smile.

"I am not! I just do what any knight would!" Sting explains.

"Yes, yes. I know. Sir Goody Two-shoes. I'll listen to your lectures later. Now Milady Lucy let's return to the carriage. I'm sure it must have been difficult for you with all these smelly men, but everything's all right now that I'm here." Erza says to me.

"N-No, it wasn't that bad..." I say.

"Hehe... Your Highness is very reserved and adorable. By the way, who is Your Highness's guardian on this journey?" Erza asks.

"...Me." Rouge says tiredly.

"You are the Princess's guardian? How unusual..." Erza says surprised looking at Rouge.

"Couldn't help it. A lot happened." Rouge says tiredly.

"Lucy choose him herself." Gray explains.

"Oh, I see... He's such a bookworm and all he does is sleep... I'm sure he hasn't been very considerate of you..." Erza says to me.

"No, that's not it at all.." I say.

"Shut up. I can hear you, you know. Mistress of Seduction." Rouge says angrily at Erza.

"Ooh, how unusual of Rouge to compliment me!" Erza says with a smile.

"Wasn't a compliment..." Rouge says.

"At any rate, let's move out." Rufus suddenly says.

"Let's return to the carriage milady." Erza says turning to look at me.

"Okay..." I say to Erza.

_I find myself staring at Erza, who sits down beside me. She's so beautiful... And she's really strong on top of that. Wow._

"Is something the matter?" Erza asks me.

"No. I was just thinking... How beautiful you are." I say honestly.

"Haha. I've just mastered tricks to make myself appear so. Any woman can create beauty for themselves." Erza tells me.

"C'mon, don't crush a man's dreams!" Grays says looking disappointed.

"You should already know that by now Gray. I don't know about Natsu though." Erza says looking over at Natsu.

"Shut up... Even I know that..." Natsu says looking away from Erza's face.

"Um... May I ask you a question?" I ask looking at Erza.

"Yes, of course." Erza answers.

"Do you know any new information about the King's kidnapping?" I ask worried.

"You really are the princess, aren't you. Thinking of your father first." Erza says.

"Well, he is the King of this country..." I say.

"So what is it? Do you have any new information or not?" Natsu asks Erza.

"Unfortunately, I have no valuable news. However the ones in command are beginning to doubt that Gladius Kingdom is behind this." Erza explains to us.

"What? Why?" I asked surprised.

"Because they think if the raids are truly planned by Gladius Kingdom... then they would have already deployed their knights, but there have been no signs of movement on that front." Erza tells us.

"So then the mastermind is someone from this country?" Gray asks.

"Are they after ransom money?" Natsu asks.

"No, there have been no demands to the palace." Erza answers.

"Then what are they after?" Natsu asks another question.

"Perhaps they plan to sell the King off to someone." Erza says guessing.

"And who could that someone be?" Gray asks.

"I don't know. It could be the King if Gladius could be someone else. In any case, it would be someone who wants to see the downfall of the Royal Family." Erza says.

"So then if Lucy gets captured..." Natsu says trailing off.

"Then she will be sold off with the King of course. If they're dealing with Gladius, they'd obviously pay a huge sum...in order to eliminate the King from power." Erza says.

"Eliminate..." I say shocked.

_That means...kill right? I remember what happened yesterday and a chill runs down my spine. All the men said last night was for me to come with them. But if I had, what would've been waiting for me was.._

"Do not worry, Milady Lucy." Erza says to me with a smile.

_Erza gently takes my hand and squeezes it._

"We shall risk our lives to protect you. That is why I have joined the party as well. So you don't need to worry." Erza says smiling at me.

"Erza..." I say her name.

"Hey! Stop stealing all the good lines away from me!" Gray says to Erza.

"No way! I could never let a womanizer like you have such an adorable Princess Gray. By the way Princess, will you come with me for a bit when we arrive in Nicchome?" Erza says to Gray, then after she asks me.

"Sure... But where?" I ask.

"Hehe. You'll see when we get there." Erza says happily.

_We arrive in Nicchome a few hours later. The sun is still high in the sky, yet it is dim here. Like dusk.._

"This place is dark as usual." Natsu says in a gloomy voice.

"That's why they call it the town of mystery." Sting says.

"Heheheh... I don't mind this kind of atmosphere at all." Gray says with a slight smile.

"Shall we go Milady Lucy?" Erza asks me.

"S-Sure..." I say.

"Hey! Who said you could go? Where are you taking her?" Rouge asks Erza.

"Isn't it obvious? When you come to Nicchome, you have to go..." Erza answers Rouge.

"Ooh, let's go look in that ship next, milady!" Erza says happily.

"S-Sure..!" I say following Erza.

"Hey...Let's go back to the inn already." Rouge says tiredly.

"What are you talking about!? You have to go to the bazaar when you come to Nicchome! Can't you just feel the exotic atmosphere here?" Erza asks Rouge.

"No. Siigh... I'm so tired..." Rouge says while sighing.

"Then why don't you go on ahead Rouge?" Erza says.

"Really? I can leave the rest to you?" Rouge asks tiredly.

"Sure, if you're prepared to get lectured by Sting later." Erza says with a smile.

"...You're right. That would be a huge pain..." Rouge says sighing.

"Why don't we meet up somewhere. I feel bad making Rouge come along with us." I suggested.

"All right. See ya. I'll be in the pub." Rouge says walking off.

"Ah! Wait Rouge!...I can't believe him. Rouge's the exact same as he's always been." Erza says looking at Rouge's back.

_...Always?_

"Have you known Rouge for a long time?" I asked Erza.

"Yes, Sting, Rouge, and I have known each other since our days at the Knight Academy." Erza tells me.

"So you've known each other for quite a long time." I say.

"Yes, unfortunately. ...Oh look at this lipstick! Come milady!" Erza says to me.

"What is it...?" I ask.

_Erza picks up a tube of lipstick from a case._

"Will you tilt your head up a bit milady?" Erza asks me.

"Sure..." I say.

"I knew it! It looks wonderful on you. We'll take this one, Mister." Erza says buying it.

"Thank for your business!" The man says happily.

"W-Wait! I don't have any mon-" I say, but Erza cuts me off.

"Don't worry. Commander Rufus actually asked me to do this for you milady." Erza says with a smile.

"What..?" I say surprised.

"He said the other knights wouldn't know what to buy when it come to women's necessities and he gave me money as well." Erza says happily to me.

"Really..." I say.

"But I lied a little bit to get some extra money. So let's stock up at this bazaar! We can get dresses and accessories too!" Erza says to me happily.

_Erza seems really into this... but she seems like an older sister, so that makes me happy.. The time shopping with Erza passes quickly, and the sky is beginning to darken._

"We sure bought a lot." I say to Erza.

"It's fine. Perfectly normal for a woman to buy this much! and the lipstick you're wearing truly does look wonderful on you milady." Erza says to me.

"Thank you for choosing it for me, Erza." I say smiling at her.

_...Hm? What's that street? Why are the lights turning on at this time?_

"That's a fortune - telling district." Erza tells me after seeing what I was looking at.

"Oh. I've heard about it." I say.

"...Would you like to go?" Erza asks me.

"What..?" I say surprised.

_Is it okay?_

"Hehe, why don't we just stop by?" Erza says smiling at me.

"Good evening. May we come in yet?" Erza asks the old lady.

"Of course. Have a seat. Well? What would you like me to foresee?" The old lady asks.

"Milady?" Erza calls out to me.

"Hmm...The K.." I say trailing off.

_Oops!_

"I'd like to know where my father is.." I say.

"Ooh... Is your father missing, dearie?" The old lady asks.

"Yes. So I'd like to know where he is now." I say worried.

"...He is to the east." The old lady tells me.

"The east.." I say.

"Yes... In the east there is a strange cloud near the dessert.." The old lady says to me.

_The desert to the east? That land belongs to Gladius Kingdom... I glance at Erza, who has a serious look on her face._

"I see something else... I see many paths in front of you both..." The old lady says.

"Who do you mean..?" I ask.

"The two of you." The old lady says looking at us.

"Me too?" Erza says surprised.

"Yes, Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you dearie. There is no correct answer in the future. So if you get lost, you must obey the voice you hear from your heart." The old lady says to us.

"My heart..." I say quietly.

"Yes. Do not forget it.. and you must be careful tonight for I see a dark cloud approaching." Says the old lady.

"A dark cloud?" I say confused.

"Yes.. You must use extra caution..." The old lady explains to me.

"What do you think of what the woman said?" I ask Erza.

"Fortune telling is fortune telling. You should only believe the positive thinga." Erza states her opinion.

"That may be true, but..." I say trailing off.

_Suddenly the sound of a bell/ clang rings through the town._

"Ah, it's 8 o'clock already.." Erza says surprised.

"Oh no! We made Rouge wait a really long time..." I say.

"I don't care. Men are supposed to wait for women and even that man would agree you were worth the wait if he sees you now." Erza says smiling at me.

"?" What? What does she mean?

_A few minutes later we arrive at the pub._

"Sorry to keep you waiting Rouge." Erza says.

"No kidding! Geez, I'm exhausted..." Rouge says, then he looks surprised at me.

"I'm sorry we made you wait so long." I say.

"... It's fine. You want something to drink?" Rouge asks.

"I shall get it. What would you like milady..?" Erza asks me.

"I'd like a mint julep please." I say to Erza.

_Erza goes to the bar counter and leaves Rouge and I alone._

"I'm really sorry. You must have waited a long time." I say.

"I said it's fine. Anyway... Did you... do something?" Rouge asks me.

"What...?" I say confused.

"You...Just look different somehow." Rouge says observing me.

"Oh... Erza picked out this lipstick for me." I say showing Rouge the lipstick.

"...Now that you mention it, your lips do look red." Rouge says to me tiredly.

"I haven't worn makeup in a long time. When I lived in Kanai. I only wore makeup on a festival day." I say.

"Hmm.." Rouge says looking at me.

"And she picked out these earrings for me as well." I say.

_I lift up my hair and show him._

"Ahh, these... They're emeralds." Rouge says.

"Yes. How did you know?" I ask.

"They were in a book I read recently. Supposedly they ward off evil." Rouge says to me.

_Rouge looks impressed and nods, then suddenly touches my earlobe._

"!" What's he doing?

"It's a very pretty green.." Rouge says looking at the earrings.

"Y-Yes, it is.." I say.

"Take good care of them. Emeralds scratch easily." Rouge says with a smile.

"I-I will..." I say.

_Oh no, my ears feel hot... But why? All he did was touch them...I can't exactly tell him not to touch me, so I should just put up with it._

"...Is your face red or is it just me?" Rouge asks me surprised.

"I...I..." I say unsure how to answer.

"It is red. Do you have a fever or something?" Rouge asks me.

_bump.._

"!" Ah, I'm so nervous right now.

_H-He's pressing his forehead against mine!_

"...You do feel hot. Are you sick?" Rouge asks me worried.

"It's all your fault Rouge!" I blurted out.

"Huh?" Rouge says confused.

"Because...of all that stuff you do..." I say looking at him.

"...Like what? I didn't do anything..." Rouge says trailing off with a surprised look on his face.

_Rouge suddenly stops talking and pulls me close to him._

"W-What is it?" I ask shocked by Rouge's sudden movement.

"Hide." Rouge whispers to me.

"What? But Erza.." I say.

"She's fine. Whatever you do, don't turn around." Rouge says to me.

_I'm not sure what's going on as Rouge takes me over to the shadows. _

* * *

**Next Chapter - ** "It's them! No way..." Rouge says angrily. Rouge's face suddenly turns serious. What's going on? "But we ended up losing one of our comrades." Erza says sadly. I'm told of Rouge's painful past... "I just wish I could have held her like this..." Rouge says sadly hugging me.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

Sylvia - Erza

* * *

**Votes - **

**Last Day to Vote so please vote!**

* * *

**10 Days With My Devil - ** s/9875067/1/

Sting x Lucy - 8

Gray x Lucy - 4

Rouge x Lucy - 7

Loki x Lucy - 2

* * *

**My Forged Wedding - ** s/9875077/1/

Sting x Lucy - 2

Rouge x Lucy - 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Thank you for favourite, Reviews, and follows very much appreciate it (:

Happy New Years Everyone! Or more like past by oh well. Well I have updated my other stories with the couple you voted so yea. The link will be at the end of the story. I just finished my family vacation thing so I got time to update.

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

* * *

**Recap -**

_Rouge suddenly stops talking and pulls me close to him._

"W-What is it?" I ask shocked by Rouge's sudden movement.

"Hide." Rouge whispers to me.

"What? But Erza.." I say.

"She's fine. Whatever you do, don't turn around." Rouge says to me.

_I'm not sure what's going on as Rouge takes me over to the shadows. _

* * *

**Chapter 10**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_I still don't understand what's going on as Rouge takes me to the shadows_.

"What is it?" I asked Rouge.

"It's the guys from last night." Rouge tells me.

"What? The men in black!?" I say shocked.

_I peek out and see the men in black robes...approaching Erza._

"What are they talking about?" I ask Rouge.

"Who knows? Can't hear them from here." Rouge says simply.

"Then should we get closer?" I ask.

"No way." Rouge answers me.

_We have no choice, but to strain our ears from where we are._

"...Ere...ss?" I hear the robed man says though it's unclear.

"I do...ven...did...n't tell...ou." I hear Erza say something as well.

_Are they asking her something? But Erza's shaking her head._

"...Are they asking about me?" I ask Rouge.

"Maybe...But they seem a little"... Rouge trails trying to hear them.

_I desperately try to hear, but I can only hear snippets of their conversation. If we could just get closer..._

"Idiot! Don't show your face!" Rouge says to me with a serious face.

"!"What's Rouge doing now?

_Rouge hugs me tightly to hide me and I'm rendered speechless_.

"What if they see you? It'll cause a huge commotion here!" Rouge says a bit annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry..." I apologize to Rouge.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

_Oh no... My heart feels like it's going to fly right out of my chest... Rouge's arms feel so strong around my body... I should just stay still. He's protecting me, so I can't ask him to let go. Why is my heart racing at a time like this anyways?_

"...I'm such an idiot." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something?" Rouge asks me surprise.

"N-No, nothing..." I say back quietly.

_Just than one if the men takes off his robe!_

"Him!" Rouge says surprised.

_Rouge's eyes open wide with surprise_.

"No way..." Rouge says angrily.

"What is it?" I asked Rouge suddenly hearing his angry voice.

_Huh? Rouge? Rouge suddenly takes off running... And steps in between Erza and the men in black._

"Rouge!...op!" Erza says surprise with Rouge's sudden appearance.

"...er!" Rouge says drawing his sword.

_Rouge stares at the mysterious man, sword in hand. Sneering the man draws his sword as well. Are they going to fight here? But there are so many innocent people here... Perhaps sensing the dangerous atmosphere the owner of the pub appears from behind the counter. The mysterious man seathes his sword and turns on his heel. Good...the men in black are leaving, but as he leaves, the man turns towards Rouge. __  
_  
"The king...s" The mysterious man says.

"!" Rouge just looks angrily at him.

"...I'm...ome.." The mysterious man says to Rouge.

_Did he just say King? Are they talking about the king? I wait until the men in black leave and then run over to the two knights._

"Rouge! Erza!" I call over to them.

"Milady Lucy..." Erza says my name.

"He just said something about the King, didn't he? What did he say?" I asked.

"..." Rouge says nothing and walks off.

"Rouge? Wait!" I call out to him.

"You should leave him alone Milady." Erza says to me.

"But..." I say looking at Rouge's back.

"We've discovered where the King is." Erza says.

"!" Really? They found him?

"But first we must return to the inn so I can inform the Commander." Erza tells me.

_Everyone except Rouge is gathered in Rufus's room_.

"The King is in Fort Biesse?" Rufus asks Erza.

"Yes. Ivan told me directly." Erza answers.

"Ivan!?" Sting says surprised.

"He's still alive!?" Natsu asks.

"Yes." Erza says.

"...Natsu relay this to the messenger immediately. He should be in the inn on the outskirts of town." Rufus says to Natsu.

"Yes Commander." Natsu replies with.

_Natsu quickly leaves the room._

"Erza, who is Ivan?" I ask.

"The man you just saw at the pub. He used to be a knight for Gladius Kingdom.." Erza tells me.

"But I thought Rou killed him five years ago?" Gray says surprised.

"Apparently he survived and he wants to cross swords with Rouge again." Says Erza.

"So that's what you were talking about at the pub." I say understanding.

"He was looking for Rouge. So he can put an end to their fight from five years ago." Erza says.

"Ridiculous... I don't care what kind of grudge he has, but to want to fight for personal reasons is a disgrace to all knights." Sting says.

"He's not a knight anymore, though." Gray added.

"Yes, perhaps. He seems like just your average thug now." Erza stated.

"He's not even a mercenary?" Gray says surprised.

"A mercenary would never reveal the King's whereabouts. It would be a violation of contract. All he cares about is defeating Rouge." Erza says to us sighing.

_Erza sighs._

"Ivan is very tenacious. He tried to fight Rouge right there in the pub." Erza tells the knights.

"But Rouge didn't take him on.." Sting says asking Erza.

"Of course not. We're forbidden from fighting for personal reason." Erza tells Sting.

"So that's why he dropped the information about the King." Sting says.

"Perhaps. Then they could engage in battle under the name of rescuing the King." Erza says.

"And Rouge and Ivan would fight?" I ask.

"I won't let them." Rufus says answering me.

"What..?" I say.

"This time, our duty is solely... to safely deliver the Princess to the castle. No matter what. That is our Priority." Rufus tells me.

"But the King..." I say.

"The search party shall go save His Majesty. Luckily there is a messenger in this town and as soon as he hears the word from Natsu... He shall take the information to the search party." Rufus explains.

"I see.." I say.

_Good... So then Rouge won't have to fight..._

_SLAM!_

"Rouge!" I say surprised by Rouge's sudden appearance.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"Rouge, where have you been?" Sting asks Rouge surprised.

"You weren't chasing after Ivan, were you?" Gray asks.

_Rouge doesn't answer either of them._

"Commander. Please allow me to join the search party for the King." Rouge asks Rufus with a serious face.

"Rouge! What are you saying!?" Sting says.

"Please... I want to put an end to my fight with Ivan..." Rouge says.

"Permission denied." Rufus says sternly.

"Commander!" Rouge says a little angry.

"Calm down Rou! Obviously he can't let you!" Gray says to Rouge.

"If I don't kill him, who will!?" Rouge asks angrily.

_Surprised everyone falls silent at the menacing tone in Rouge's voice._

"I have a responsibility to defeat Ivan... I owe it to her... I owe it to Yukino..." Rouge says angrily to everyone.

_...Yukino?_

"Your responsibility is not to defeat Ivan. Nor is it to take revenge for what happened to Yukino. Your responsibility is to deliver Princess Lucy safely to the castle, is it not?" Rufus says to Rouge.

"..." Rouge says nothing, but has a sad look on his face.

"Go cool off your head, Rouge." Rufus says.

"...Gh!" Rufus makes a sound and walks out angrily.

"Rouge, wait!" I call out to him.

"Princess. You should leave him be.." Sting says to me.

"Sting..." I say Sting's name quietly.

"Rou has...gone through a lot." Gray says.

"Gray..." I say his name quietly.

_But I want to know why. I've never seen Rouge yell like that..._

"What happened to him?" I ask everyone.

"..." Sting says nothing, but has a sad look on his face.

"Who's Yukino? What happened between Rouge and Ivan?" I ask.

"Princess, it is not our place to say..." Sting says sadly.

"Five years ago. Ivan killed one of our comrades. A woman named Ivan." Erza says.

"What..?" I say confused.

"Erza!" Sting calls out her name.

"It's been five years Sting. Rouge already said her name out loud. If he did that, then there's no reason to hide the truth from Milady Lucy." Erza says to Sting.

"..." Sting says nothing.

"Tell me Erza, Please." I say.

"...Yes. Five years ago...We were fighting at the border against Gladius troops and Ivan was their Commander."" Erza tells me.

"He's a cold man, who will stop at nothing to win." Gray added.

"Yes. He tormented us greatly." Erza says.

"And Rou said he was going to defeat him. He said he was going to sneak in alone and shoot Ivan. Rou thought if we killed the commander, the battle would change in our favour." Gray tells me.

_Rouge tried to do that alone...?_

"Did you accept his plan?" I ask.

"No, our Commander refused. He said no matter how strong Rouge was, there was no way he would succeed." Erza says.

"But Rouge couldn't accept that. So he and Yukino went off together to face Ivan." Sting tells me.

"Oh no.." I say having a bad feeling about what's going to happen.

"And since they were acting without the Commander's approval... They removed all of their knight's armor. They only went in with their swords." Sting tells me.

"In the end, Rouge did defeat Iraval, and the Gladius troops collapsed without their commander. Bringing victory to our soldiers, but we lost one of our comrades in that battle." Erza says sadly.

"...Was it Yukino?" I ask sadly.

"Yes. Ivan stabbed Yukino after she and Rouge snuck in. Rouge tried to go alone, but Yukino refused to let him and said she would follow him no matter what and then..." Erza says sadly, but her voice is trembling now.

_Erza's voice begins to tremble._

"...Erza and Yukino were very close friends." Gray says quietly.

"Of course we were. There aren't many female knights, after all... If it was allowed. I would love to avenge Yukino's death." Erza says sadly.

"Rouge feels the most strongly about that. Especially now that he knows that Iraval is still alive." Sting explains.

"Yeah.." Gray says agreeing with Sting.

_Rufus refused to give Rouge permission to leave. I don't want Rouge to put himself in danger either. But..._

"I'm going to see Rouge." I say to everyone.

"What?" Erza says surprised.

"I want to talk to him." I say.

_I find Rouge crouched down on the stone path outside the inn. He's hunched over into a little ball... He looks like a crying child... I go near him and gently touch his back._

"...Princess?" Rouge calls out my name softly and quiet.

"Yes. I came to talk to you. May I sit down?" I ask Rouge.

"...Sure." Rouge says quietly.

_Rouge nods so I sit down next to him._

"I heard about Ivan and about Yukino." I tell Rouge.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"You want to avenge her death, don't you?" I ask.

"..." Rouge still says nothing.

"Then I don't care if you withdraw from being my guardian." I say looking at Rouge.

"What..?" Rouge says shocked.

_Rouge looks up in shock._

"I've been thinking about it. For example...If someone ever killed Grandma.. and the murderer was right in front of me. I might want to get revenge." I say truthfully.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"So if you cannot forgive Ivan for what he's done... Do what you must. Yukino was that important to you wasn't she?" I ask.

"Important? It's not that simple. The reason I want to kill Ivan is, because it's a responsibility I must bear." Rouge says to me.

_...Responsibility?_

"Back then, I overestimated my own power. I think I let it get to my head when everyone called me 'Silent Rouge'." Rouge continues saying.

"..." I say nothing and listen to Rouge.

"And I let down my guard. When Yukino and I snuck into the enemy's camp and I attacked Ivan...I turned my back to him without confirming that he was dead. And that's when he tried to kill me." Rouge says to me.

"Don't tell me Yukino..." I say trailing off sadly.

"She saw what was happening and protected me. I got away with just the wound on my side, but he slashed her right across her back." Rouge says sadly.

"Her back..." I say sadly.

_I remember what Rouge had told me once before. When knights get wounded on their backs. It's because they've either let down their guard or they protected someone. And that almost no knight survives being wounded there..._

"I should have said no... When she told me she was going to come along. I should have just turned her down right then and then she wouldn't have died!" Rouge says sadly to me.

"No Rouge! Even if you would have said no, she would have followed you anyway! No matter what you said. She would have followed you..." I say looking at him.

_Because Erza said.. That Yukino said she couldn't let Rouge go alone. That must mean..._

"You must have meant a lot to her Rouge." I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"If she threw herself on you to protect you... she must have loved you." I say.

_The moment I say this Rouge's face contorts._

"...I knew." Rouge says sadly and quietly.

"What..?" I say surprised.

"I knew how she felt about me, but I pretended I didn't know." Rouge says to me.

"But...Why..?" I ask.

"Because I thought it was a pain and, because I was afraid that something would change between us if I accepted it." Rouge tells me with a sad voice.

"..." This is so sad, what can I say at a time like this?

"When something becomes important to me. I feel like it dulls my sword.." Rouge says

_His voice is full of sadness and regret... Before I realize what I'm doing. I reach out and hug Rouge._

"You regret it so much, don't you?" I say still hugging Rouge.

"..." Rogue says nothing.

"You've regretted it this whole time... Not responding to Yukino's feelings for you." I say quietly.

"...Yes." Rouge says sadly.

_I stroke his back to comfort him, and then I feel him slowly wrap his arms around me._

"I should have held her in my arms like this... I should have done everything she wanted me to do." Rouge says while hugging me.

"..." I can't speak surprised by Rouge's sudden movement.

"Can you believe it? The first time I hugged her was when she was dying..." Rouge says painfully.

"..." I keep quiet and listen to Rouge talk.

"She grew cold... in my arms.. That's too cruel... it's too much.." Rouge says.

_I start piecing together the truth from what he's saying. Oh...I understand now..._

"You loved Yukino too, didn't you Rouge?" I ask.

* * *

**Next Chapter - **"I'm sorry about yesterday." Rouge says to me apologizing. I can still feel Rouge's touch on my back... "Sometimes you only realize what's precious after you lose it." Erza says. Rouge's sad past.. "And she loved Rou." Gray tells me. Our love takes a surprisingly turn!

Sorry to make Kanon as Yukino. I mean I don't know who to us as Yukino. I mean I like Rouge and Yukino too. Sorry that I choose Yukino as Kanon since she died here. Don't misunderstand me I like Yukino too, but I just choose it to fit the story here. So sorry Yukino fans I didn't mean it. This chapter is just soo sad ):

I'm sure you guys all know who Ivan is right!? If you don't he's Laxus's father. I was going to make it Gajeel instead, but then there's a reason why I didn't choose Gajeel. So sorry for the people who like Ivan.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

Sylvia - Erza

Kanon - Yukino

Iraval - Ivan

* * *

**Votes - **

**Votings had end and well Sting and Lucy has the most votes for this story.**

**10 Days With My Devil - ** s/9875067/1/

Sting x Lucy - 9 - s/9875067/2/10-Days-With-My-Devil

Gray x Lucy - 4

Rouge x Lucy - 8

Loki x Lucy - 2

* * *

**My Forged Wedding - ** s/9875077/1/

I guess Rouge and Lucy has the most votes here.

Sting x Lucy - 2

Rouge x Lucy - 3 - s/9875077/2/My-Forged-Wedding


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thank you for favourite, Reviews, and follows very much appreciate it (:

I was going to update yesterday, but then I had to sleep early for school so yea. Well, since it's a start of a new semester this year I'm not sure when I can update. I'll try to update sometime next week for my other stories. It might be fine to update next week, well mostly depends if the professors are nice enough to not give too much work, though I doubt that. LOL

Anyway which Story do you want me to update next?

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

* * *

**Recap -**

"..." I keep quiet and listen to Rouge talk.

"She grew cold... in my arms.. That's too cruel... it's too much.." Rouge says.

_I start piecing together the truth from what he's saying. Oh...I understand now..._

"You loved Yukino too, didn't you Rouge?" I ask.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_The next morning. I awake to the sound of a knock on my door._

"I'll see who it is milady." Erza says.

"Yes, please." I say.

_Who could it be this early?_

"It's Rouge! What are you doing up so early?" Erza asked Rouge.

_Rouge? I look up surprise and see Rouge standing in the doorway._

"I'd like to talk to the Princess. May I?" Rouge asks.

_Erza looks at me questioningly. _

"I don't mind." I say.

"...Then I'll go on ahead to the dining hall Princess." Erza tells me.

"Okay.." I say.

_Rouge comes in the room as Erza leaves._

"What's wrong? It's really early for you." I say.

_Suddenly, Rouge kneels before me._

"Milady Lucy..." Rouge says to me.

_Huh!? Why is he calling me that all of a sudden?_

"I humbly apologize.. for suggesting I abandon my duties as a knight yesterday." Rouge says.

"U-Um..?" I say confused.

"With Your Highness's permission... I would be honored to continue being your guardian. Will you allow it, milady?" Rouge ask me.

_I can't believe how serious Rouge is being, and I say.._

"O-Of course. If that's what you want Rouge." I say surprise by Rouge's sudden seriousness.

"...Thank you, my Princess. I am very grateful." Rouge says.

"Okay, then..." I say unsure what to say next.

_W-What should I do? This feels so weird...He's just not acting like himself. It's really strange..._

"Um... You can get up now Rouge..." I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing and remains kneeling.

"...Rouge, are you listening?" I ask.

_Rouge suddenly stands up..._

"Ahh, this is impossible. This is too formal. It's suffocating. I feel like I'm gonna die." Rouge says annoyed.

"!?" What is he even talking about...

"But Sting wouldn't shut up about setting things right..." Rouge says still annoyed.

_Ah, good. Rouge's back to normal..._

"So anyways, that's that. I know it's a pain, but looks like we'll be together a little longer, Princess." Rouge says to me with a smile.

"Thank you Rouge, but is it really okay? Not going after Ivan?" I ask.

"It's fine. First we'll take you to the palace and if there's time, head to Fort Biesse." Rouge explains.

"If there's time..." I say.

"There will always be another opportunity. He's stubborn, but right now, as a knight of Fiore Kingdom... my priority is to deliver you safely to the palace." Rouge says to me.

"Rouge..." I say his name.

_I know he secretly wants to run to Fort Biesse right now..._

"...Thank you." I say with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me. It's annoying, but it's my job." Rouge says simply.

"..." I got nothing to say to that.

"Also...I'm really sorry about yesterday. Doing that all of a sudden..." Rouge says looking at me.

"Doing...?" I say not too sure.

_Ah, does he mean!? The moment I remember him hugging me last night. I feel heat rising to my cheeks._

"N-Not at all. Anyway, I did it first." I say looking at Rouge.

"I guess you're right..." Rouge says his face flushed.

"..." Rouge and I say nothing.

"W-Well, let's just forget about it okay?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah, it's kind of a pain, so it's best for both of us if we forget about it." Rouge says.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Lucy, you still in your room? It's almost time for breakfast!" Gray calls out to me.

"Okaaay! I'll be right there!" I say.

"...Shall we go eat? Rouge asks me with a smile.

_I watch Rouge as he walks away and a thought pops into my head. Why did I hug Rouge like that last night? Because he seemed so sad? Because I wanted to comfort him? Nothing I think of seems to be the right answer..._

"Well, I'm glad Rou came back." Gray says happily.

"Yeah. I didn't know what was gonna happen for a while there." Natsu says.

"Oh? I knew he would come back. There's no way he would have given up...protecting someone as cute as Milady Lucy...But I understand how he feels about Yukino." Erza says.

_Erza... That reminds me, they said Erza and Yukino were close friends._

"What was Yukino like?" I ask.

_Gray and Natsu change glances._

"Mmm...How should I put it..." Gray says thinking.

"...A tomboy?" Natsu says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Hey! What are you two saying!? Well...It's true she didn't care much about her appearance... and she spoke crudely and was always really sloppy when she eats... and if I'm being blunt, she wasn't feminine at all..." Erza says looking at Natsu and Gray.

"...You're being ruder than we are." Natsu says with a sad look.

"Yeah. All you're doing is insulting her now." Gray says also with a sad look.

"B-But deep down, she was a very cute girl!" Erza says with a smile.

"Was she?" I ask.

"Yes, She hardly ever wore skirts...because she said it didn't suit her...but actually, she loved pretty dresses and she used to read romance novels in secret." Erza tells me about Yukino.

"Romance novels..." I say.

_I suddenly remember what happened in Beaujin and take out a book._

"Did she ever read this book?" I ask showing Erza the book.

"Hmm... Yes! She did!" Erza says surprised.

"Whoa...That pink cover really brings back memories!" Natsu says surprised.

"Where'd you get this?" Gray asks me.

"Actually, Sting bought it for me, but he made me promise I wouldn't read it in front of Rouge." I say.

"...Ohh." Natsu says.

"Because Rouge used to tease Yukino about this book all the time." Gray tells me.

"That's right. He used to say 'You're totally not the type who'd read book like this!'...and every time Yukino would say 'It's none of your business!' and turn bright red." Erza says with a smile.

"Rouge always pretended otherwise..." Gray says trailing off.

"...But I really think he was in love with Yukino." Natsu says.

"Of course he was." Gray says with a smile.

"Men really are stupid. They only realize how precious something is once it's gone." Erza says sadly.

_Gray and Natsu fall silent at Erza's words. I remember the way Rouge's back trembled yesterday. Will Rouge always regret what he did? That's just too sad..._

"We'll camp out tonight." Rufus tells us.

"I shall get the meals ready. Milady Lucy..." Sting says to me.

"Let me help you cook." I say to Sting.

"No, please come with me milady." Erza says to me.

"Erza? This is.." I say.

"A spring. This is the only place to bathe around here. I'm sure you must be sweaty and tired. Let's relax." Erza says.

"But the food..." I say.

"Just leave all the serious stuff to Sir Goody-two shoes. Being beautiful is a woman's job! Let's get in." Erza says happily.

"O-Okay..." I say.

"It's a beautiful spring, isn't it?" Erza asks me.

"Yes..." I say.

_...I'm actually looking at Erza more than the spring though... She's so stylish...and her skin is so beautiful...and her chest is so large... but I'm..._

"Well, I'm going to get out now...Please take your time milady." Erza says to me.

"Thanks..." I say.

_Even her back is beautiful. I wonder if I could ever look like that? Grandma always told me to eat apples and bananas every day..._

"I wonder if Rouge likes beautiful women like Erza?" I say quietly.

_Ah, but they said Yukino was a tomboy so maybe I have a ch-..._

"What in the world am I thinking!?" I say to myself.

_What kind of women Rouge likes has nothing to do with me!_

"...I'd better get out now. My towel and my clothes...Where are my clothes?" I say looking for my clothes.

_*rustle* *rustle...*_

_Hm? What was that?_

"Hey, Gray! I found some stic-..." Rouge says, but then trails off looking surprised at me.

_R-Rouge!?_

"!" What should I do? ...I know...

_I have to hide! I quickly try to jump back into the water..._

"Kyaaaaaah!" I screamed.

"Whoa!" Rouge says still surprised.

_I slip and Rouge grabs me tightly behind!_

"Idiot! Be careful!" Rouge says to me and his face is red.

"S-Sorry..." I say.

_And to top it all off..._

"Milady? Are you done...?...!" Erza comes asking, but stops when she see's Rouge.

"No, this is..." Rouge says, but Erza cuts him off.

"R-Rouge, how dare you...!" Erza says angrily at Rouge.

"No, you're wrong! It's a misunderstanding really!" Rouge says to Erza.

"This is inexcusable! A knight who would peek at a woman while bathing is scum! Take this!" Erza scolds Rouge.

_**THUD!**_

"COUGH...Damn you...!" Rouge says glaring at Erza.

"Hey Rou. You've been really quiet. Did something happen?" Gray asks.

"He saw Lucy naked...and Erza kicked the crap out of him." Natsu says.

"M-My blessed stars! He saw Milady Lucy n-n-naked...!?" Sting asks his face turning red.

"I-I wasn't naked! I had a towel wrapped around me!" I explain.

"I-Is this true Rouge?" Sting asks.

"Shut up... I wasn't trying to. It was just an accident!" Rouge says to everyone.

"You think that will put an end to it!? How dare you spy on a lovely maiden while she changes...!" Erza yells.

"Says Erza, who wears all those low-cut clothes." Gray says to Erza with a grin.

"It's my duty to wear them! Because my signature move is my honey trap." Erza says to Gray.

"Honey trap!?" I ask confused.

"She's trying to say her sex appeal." Natsu explains.

"What!? Y-You shouldn't do that!" I say.

"When you're a knight, you need to use every skill to your advantage." Erza explains.

"I suppose, but.. You shouldn't! It's a waste! You have such a beautiful body Erza... You shouldn't degrade it." I say.

"Oh, Milady Lucy, You're so adorable." Erza says with a smile.

_SQUEEZE!_

"E-Erza! Y-Your chest is suffocating me..." I say.

"Oh my! Pardon me...But I'm very flattered...That you're worried about me milady." Erza says smiling.

"...Will you stop calling yourself Erza? Eru." Rouge says. (Milianna calls Erza Eru-chan so that's why.)

"Eru?" I say confused.

"R-Rouge! How dare you!" Erza says angrily at Rouge.

"Shut up ERU. Stop griping about everything." Rouge says annoyed.

"If you say it one more time, you'll regret it!" Erza says glaring at Rouge.

"Getting angry isn't good for you, Eru." Rouge says with a grin on his face.

"Rouge! Draw your sword now!" Erza yells out angrily drawing out her sword out.

"W-Wait! Erza calm down. Um...What is Eru?" I ask.

"Erza's real name." Natsu answers me.

"Is it really?" I ask.

"Yep, but she hates it, because it's so old-fashioned. So she calls herself Erza." Natsu says with a smile.

"Oh. I see..." I say understanding.

_I think that name was popular in Grandma's generation..._

"I am so embarrassed that Milady Lucy has heard my real name..." Erza says her face red.

"Why? I think it's a lovely name." I say.

"Really?" Erza says surprised.

"Yes. The origin of the word 'Eru' means 'Sparkling' or 'Bright' right? I think that's just perfect for you since you're so beautiful and cheerful." I say. (Eru doesn't mean that! It's suppose to be Okinu, but I changed it to Eru to follow the story.)

"Milady Lucy..." Erza says with a smile.

"Oh, geez. Lucy sure is good at buttering Erza up..." Gray says with a grin.

"You should be careful with that. She's annoying when she acts conceited. Can't stand women like that." Rouge says simply.

"Rouge! You don't have to be jealous of me... just, because you want the Princess to compliment you too!" Erza says happily.

"Wha-!? Why the hell would I be jealous!?" Rogue says his face turning red.

"Oh my...He doesn't realize?" Erza says with a smile.

"I have no clue what you're going on about. Tch." Rouge says walking away.

"Hey! We're in the middle of eating!" Erza yells out to Rouge.

_Ah, They both left..._

"What should we do with their plates?" I ask.

"Hmm.. That's right..." Sting says.

"Just leave them. They'll be back sooner or later." Natsu says.

"But what if they don't." Gray says with a grin.

"What...?" I say confused.

"What if Erza's going off to seduce Rouge right now?" Gray says with a smile.

"Hey! How dare you say such a thing in front of the Princess!" Sting says to Gray.

"Anyway, he's still hung up on Yukino..." Natsu says.

"That's what I thought too, but...it's been five years. Isn't it time for Rou to move on to a new love?" Gray says sadly.

"This is true..." Sting says.

"I think if anyone, he'd go for Erza." Gray says.

"Why?" Natsu asks surprised.

"Because they share memories of Yukino and she's always had a thing for Rouge remember?" Gray says with a smile.

"What...?" I say surprised.

_Erza likes Rouge? The moment I hear this, my heart thumps in my chest._

* * *

**Next Chapter -** "Rouge's a knight, and you're a Princess. Your social positions are too different." Natsu says to me. The distance that stands between us... "...Come on. Hold out your hand." Rouge says to me. The way I feel for Rouge...Is it...? "Come out! I know you're there!" Erza yells out. There's a shocking development!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

I think the bath scene part was funny how it's all just a misunderstanding lol.

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

Sylvia/ Okinu - Erza

Kanon - Yukino

Iraval - Ivan

* * *

**Votes - **

You can vote by poll or review for the next 3 remaining couples. (Rouge, Gray, and Loki)

Sting and Lucy first chapter already up. (_I'll notify when I update chapter 3)_

**10 Days With My Devil - ** s/9875067/1/

Sting x Lucy - s/9875067/2/10-Days-With-My-Devil

Gray x Lucy - 5

Rouge x Lucy - 10

Loki x Lucy - 2

* * *

**My Forged Wedding - ** s/9875077/1/

I guess Rouge and Lucy has the most votes here. I guess I don't need a vote here since the other option is Sting and Lucy. LOL

Rouge and Lucy first chapter already up. (_Notify when I update chapter 3)_

Sting x Lucy - 2

Rouge x Lucy - 3 - s/9875077/2/My-Forged-Wedding


End file.
